The Wacky House
by Rageman
Summary: A series of everything, from sequels to role reversals. Follow Lincoln's life as he gets to have his adventures with James and Normand, his new neighbors from Europe. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: This is me, entering the world of The Loud House fanfics, and The Wacky House will be a name for my new series. Just like All Crazy Here, there will be both adaptations and original episodes. Please, sit back, relax, and enjoy the first entry of The Wacky House. The series will be a follow-up to All Crazy Here, by the way._

Royal Woods, Michigan, May 2017.

 _(James and Normand, the two famous European adults and main heroes of this story, are in the plane, flying over to the town where 11-year-old Lincoln Loud and his 10 sisters live. They'll see what kind of town it is before they'll eventually meet the main family of this story.)  
_  
James: To be honest, Normand, I'm kinda intrigued about Royal Woods as a whole. I've never been to Michigan before.

Normand: Me too. People say it's really nice town to live in...unless you live anywhere on some street called Franklin Avenue.

James: I think I know why...

Normand: If you ask me, though, I'm kinda little nervous.

James: Not much here, because don't expect anything fancy when you're nowhere near such places like Las Vegas and New York City.

Normand: True, true. Wish to visit either town someday, though.

 _(A microphone feedback is heard, then the flight's captain proceeds with his annoucement.)  
_  
Captain: Attention passengers, we're about to close on Royal Woods airport. As we start our descent, please make sure your seat backsand tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is stowed underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bins. Thank you.

 _(The captain turns off the microphone afterwards.)_

James: OK Normand, this is it. Let's go and have ourselves a big tour.

Normand: Sure thing, Jimmy.

 _(The plane successfully descends, then slows down to complete halt on the runway. Then the two grab their suitcases, leave the plane, and enter the airport.)_

Normand: So this is their airport.

James: Eh, looks pretty much the same as other airports around this country.

Normand: Yep, I can tell. Anyway, let's go and see if we can get ourselves a house in this town.

James: Good call. Let's go.

(Time passes as the two wander around Royal Woods. They keep looking and wandering around, until they approach a community clipboard.)

 _ **Sometime later...**_

James: Hey, a clipboard. Let's see if there's anything about purchasing properties...

Normand: You got it, dude.

 _(The two take a closer look, and suddenly see an application that says about some family selling their not an apartment, not an ordinary house either, oh no. They're selling a MANSION.)  
_  
Normand: Whoa. Hey dude, check this one out. Someone's selling a bigass mansion.

James: What? A _mansion_?

Normand: Yeah. It has plenty to offer, everything from gaming room to a large swimming pool. And all of that is INSIDE the mansion.

James: Suh-weet! Where it is located, though?

Normand: The app says "2516 Franklin Avenue."

 _(Unknown to them, it's actually right next to 1216 Franklin Avenue, where the Loud family resides.)_

James: Nice. We should definitely buy it, pronto.

Normand: But Jimmy, aren't we a bit low on cash when we bought our ride here...?

James: _(scoffs)_ Normand, who do you think you're talking to, mate?

Normand: Aaah. Sorry...kinda forgotten.

James: It's OK. Let's call a cab and get over to that mansion.

 _(Normand has forgotten that since James is leader of his own group, European Commonwealth, he keeps earning tons of money as a donation from his people that work for him. They are getting paid as much as he gets, though. Or roughly speaking...equally.)_

Normand: You got it, dude.

James: _(pulls out his phone and dials local taxi firm, they pick up)_ Hello? I'd like to attend any cab available, please.

Operator: Yes, we have one available. Where you at?

James: We're in downtown area, not far from Royal Woods mall.

Operator: OK. We'll have one sent to you now. Thank you, and have a nice day.

James: _(hangs up)_ OK, they sent one to us now. In the meantime, wanna have some hotdogs? _(points to nearby hotdog stand)_

Normand: Sure thing. _(the two buy themselves some hotdogs, then they eat them up, and sit on a bench)_

 **10 minutes later...**

(The cab finally arrives.)

James: There's our ride. _(the two enter taxi and place their suitcases on their laps)_

Driver: Good afternoon, gentlemen. Where to?

James: 2516 Franklin Avenue.

Driver: OK. _(sets the meter up and off they go to the destination)_

 **5 minutes later...**

 _(The two made it to the destination, paid the driver, then they left taxi with their suitcases, and approached the mansion.)_

James: _(with awe)_ Wow. So this is the mansion?

Normand: That's more like it.

James: And boy am I already excited!

Normand: Same here!

 _(Despite being pumped, the two calmly open the mansion gates, and ring the doorbell. The owner of the mansion opens the door.)_

James: Good afternoon, sir. We saw your app on the clipboard, and decided to purchase this nice mansion of yours.

Owner: Oh, yeah. Come in, gentlemen, we'll talk terms.

Normand: Alright.

 _(The three enter the mansion, the owner gives them a tour around, and then they head to living room and proceed with talking terms.)_

Owner: So you sure you want to buy this mansion?

James: Of course. After all, we never had one before.

Owner: I see.

James: Anyways, we're ready to purchase, sir. Here's your cash. _(hands him $27,000 in cash and the owner takes it with pleasure)_

Owner: Wow. You, sir, are nice indeed. Please, gentlemen, sign this deed and this mansion is truly yours.

James and Normand: Alright.

 _(The owner gets the deed on table, grabs for and gives his pen to the adult duo.)_

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

 _(The duo finishing packing their stuff in the mansion while the previous owner loads his van with all of his belongings.)_

Owner: Alright gentlemen, the mansion is yours, I'll be moving out somewhere else. Enjoy your new home.

James: We will.

Normand: Good luck out there.

Owner: Same to you, gentlemen.

 _(The owner finally drives off somewhere else to live. James and Normand head inside, unpack everything from their suitcases and begin decorating the mansion to match up the place to their tastes. Finally, we switch to the Loud residence, and see Lincoln enjoying himself in front yard with his sisters doing the same.)_

Lincoln: _(to the readers)_ Beautiful day, isn't it? Nothing more relaxing than reading your favorite comic outside and seeing your loving sisters having fun with each other. _(he keeps reading until notices something)_ Hey guys, someone bought a mansion over there.

Sisters: _(in awe)_ Whoa...

Lori: They're literally rich if they were successful with buying it!

Leni: Mansions are totes cool...

Luna: The new owners are so lucky.

Luan: They sure deserved to be "mansion"-ed! (cackles) Get it?

Lynn: Talk about owning a stadium.

Lucy: They'll sure have plenty of room for dark stuff.

Lana: _(drools)_ Dirty mansion...

Lola: _(fantazises about being in a mansion)_ Mansion is the heaven to me...

Lisa: I must say, I am impressed with their success to buy something as magnificent as a mansion.

 _(At the same time, Lynn Sr. and Rita, Lincoln's and his sisters' parents, are witnessing such moment too.)_

Lynn Sr: Hey, check it out, honey. That mansion over there has got new owners.

Rita: Cool! Wanna meet them later and introduce to our family?

Lynn Sr: Of course, honey. After all, it always feels good to make new friends.

Rita: Indeed, Lynn.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(Back to the mansion, James and Normand are finished with decorating and unpacking.)_

James: Whew. That sure did took a lot.

Normand: Yeppers. _(notices the electronic clock on the table, and it says 11:30 PM.)_ Looks like it's nighttime, so wanna hit the sack for now?

James: Of course, Normand. After all, today's trip has sure been long enough.

Normand: Uh-huh. Well anyway, I'll see you next morning, Jimmy.

James: You too, Normand. Night-night.

 _(The two split, go to their own bedrooms, get into beds, and fall asleep.)_

 _(The next morning, after James' and Normand's arrivial to Royal Woods, they wake up, refresh themselves in the bathroom, have a breakfast, get dressed up and discuss their plans for the day in the living room.)_

James: So Normand, wanna head to the mall for supplies and everything?

Normand: Sure. After all, we still have plenty of time to fully decorate the mansion. I have a proposal, though.

James: What is it?

Normand: We don't we set up EU flag here?

James: That should do, because we both are from Europe, after all.

Normand: Uh-huh.

James: We'd also need supplies for the garage as well, and the car itself too.

Normand: Yeppers.

James: So, should we get the car first, or the stuff for the mansion?

Normand: I'd go with car first, since we will need it to get around the city. And I also suggest getting a bus and four-seater jeep as well, so we'll show people how badass we really are.

James: Sounds good enough. Let's get down to downtown.

Normand: Alright.

 _(The two leave the mansion and head for the downtown. Meanwhile, we see how are the Louds doing next door, enter the living room and notice Lincoln watching some TV with his 2 sisters, Luna and Lucy.)_

Lincoln: So, what are you guys wanna do for today?

Lucy: No idea. Probably make some more fake blood.

Lincoln: What about you, Luna?

Luna: Perhaps buy some more music CDs, bro.

Lincoln: OK.

Lori: (approaches the three) Hey guys, me and Leni are going out for a walk in the park. Care to join us?

Lincoln: Sure thing, Lori. It never hurts to at least hang out with you.

Leni: Yay! I'll go and get us some toys to play with!

Lori: Leni, we are literally grown up for that.

Leni: Oh, silly me...

Lincoln: OK, I'm ready. What about you?

Lucy: Very well.

Luna: I'm down, dude!

Lori: Alright. Come on, guys, while things are calm.

 _(And the five go out the door and proceed to enjoy their day.)_

 **Sometime later...**

 _(James and Normand are heading back to the mansion with their brand-new, four-seater sports car. They park it in the mansion garage.)_

James: OK, that's the car. Now to the mall for supplies and everything for the mansion.

Normand: Alright. Got enough cash?

James: Sure do, Normand. Let's roll, but before we do... _(hoists the EU flag)_ There we go. Come on.

 _(The adult duo now leaves for the mall. They enter the mall.)_

 _ **40 minutes later...**_ __

 _(As the two keep gathering the supplies, they meet Mr. and Mrs. Louds, and this is where it all begins.)_

Lynn Sr: Oh, hello there. I take it you are the new owners of the mansion next door that you guys bought yesterday?

Normand: Of course, sir.

Lynn Sr: Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lynn Loud Senior, and this is my lovely wife, Rita.

Rita: (giggles) Nice to meet you.

James: It's our pleasure to make contact with you as well. My name is James, and this is my partner, Normand.

Normand: Nice to meet y'all as well.

Lynn Sr: Judging by your accent, I assume that you two are from Europe, correct?

Normand: That would be the case, Lynn.

Lynn Sr: I see. Alright.

Rita: I noticed that you are buying many things. Are they for the mansion?

James: Yes, we only bought it yesterday, so we'll have to decorate it and gather all the necessary supplies for it.

Lynn Sr: OK. Say, would you like to see our children later? They'd be more happy to meet their new neighbors.

Normand: Sure thing.

James: I'm down. We wouldn't want to die from boredom anyways.

Normand: Amen to that, Jimmy.

Rita: Alright. Will today's evening do for you?

James: Yeah.

Lynn: How 'bout 8 o'clock, then?

Normand: Sounds good enough to me.

James: Likewise.

Lynn Sr: Alrighty. See you guys then, and good luck.

James: Same to you. Later on.

 _(The four split and go their own ways. As James and Normand exit the mall, they get the stuff in their car, get inside it and drive back to the mansion.)_

 **15 minutes later...**

James: OK, we made it back. Come on, let's go and set things up.

Normand: You got it.

 _(The two head inside with all the stuff from the mall and proceed with their plan.)_

 **Another 40 minutes later...**

 _(The adult duo finishes with decorating and setting up the mansion.)_

James: Whew. That sure took a lot to do.

Normand: Yeah...heh...no s !t.

James: In the meantime, wanna go and play some games while we still have time?

Normand: Don't mind if I do. What it'll be?

James: How 'bout...Quake?

Normand: Sure. Let's roll.

 _(The two turn on their gaming PCs and proceed to play the classic FPS together.)_

 **Sometime later...**

 _(James and Normand stop gaming, see the eletronic clock on the table and it says 7:42 PM.)_

James: OK Normand, ready to meet the Loud children?

Normand: You bet I am, Jimmy.

James: Let's grab some food with us so that way we'll show 'em a little respect. _(takes some chips and fishsticks)_

Normand: Got that right, Jimmy.

James: Alright, come on.

 _(The two adults leave the mansion and go to the Loud residence. They approach the main door.)_

James: OK, who should ring first?

Normand: Let's see through RPS.

James: ...OK.

James and Normand: Rock, paper, scissors!

 _(James throws paper, while Normand throws rock.)_

James: Looks like it'll be me. _(rings the doorbell)_

Rita: _(from inside) I'll get it._

 _(She opens the door and welcomes the European duo.)_

Rita: Ah, James and Normand. Thank you for coming to us for dinner.

James: No problem, Rita.

Rita: Kids, we have guests. Come down and greet them.

 _(The Loud siblings do so and come downstairs.)_

Rita: Kids, meet our new neighbors, James and Normand. They are from Europe, and the ones who bought the mansion next door.

James: Aye.

Normand: 'Wassup?

Lincoln: Hello.

Lori: Hi!

Leni: Heeey!

Luna: What's up, bro?

Luan: Good day, sir.

Lynn: How you doing?

Lucy: Hello.

Lola: Good afternoon, nice gentlemen!

Lana: What's going on?

Lisa: Greetings.

Lily: Wewo!

James: No need to address us by "mister", we're just fine with you calling us by our names.

Lincoln: OK, I see.

Lori: Got it.

Rita: We'll about to have some dinner, please, come in.

James: Sure.

Normand: I'm cool.

James: I brought some food with us.

Rita: Oh, James, that's so generous of you.

 _(All of them heading into dining room and proceed to eat dinner.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(James is telling the family about one of his crazy experiences back in the day.)_

James: _(as he eats with Normand)_ It was really frigging crazy. The cops were literally doing a full-scale siege next door. That's WAY more traffic than a bloody rush hour! I mean, sure, those jerks would be running around like heck, and these two of our guys were ready to throw in, but in the middle of this...there we were. ...I didn't gave a darn, just goin' with the flow.

Lynn: So what happened next?

James: Nothing happened. We got the explosives, dumped the darn cargo, and ONLY THEN were we home free.

Lucy: Wow.

Normand: Yeah, it took us a long while to recover from all that nonsense.

Lisa: Hmph. Wouldn't take a genius to guess what happened after that whole fiasco.

Normand: And it wouldn't, indeed. Besides, anyone can guess the aftermath of that nonsense.

Lisa: I concur. I am glad I won't have to face that nonsense myself anytime soon, judging by looks of things.

James: Yeah...

 _ **3 hours later...**_

 _(James and Normand are finishing the dinner and say goodbye to the Louds.)_

James: OK everybody, that was sure delicious. Thanks again for inviting us.

Normand: Yeah, we really enjoyed.

Rita: That's so nice of you. Come again soon.

Lynn Sr: We'd appreciate if you do so.

James: We will, no worries.

Normand: Count us in.

James: OK, guys, we gotta go now. See you again soon.

Normand: Later on.

Siblings and parents: Goodbye.

 _(The two leave the Loud residence and go back to their mansion.)_

James: Nice family. We should definitely see them again soon.

Normand: Indeed they are. OK, I'm beat, let's get down to bed and have some sleep.

James: Me too. Come on.

 _(Then they go back to their own bedrooms and have some rest after a long day.)_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _(James and Normand wake up the next day, do their usual morning routine, change their clothes and discuss their plan for today.)_

James: So, what we'll do for today, Normand?

Normand: How 'bout we invite Lincoln to show around the mansion? After all, he does live in a small room.

James: Sure thing. And luckily for us, this mansion has got more than 6 bedrooms.

Normand: Yeah. And it's really big pain in the ass to do something leisure without being interrupted when live with more than 8 siblings.

James: True, true. Wanna go and call him over now?

Normand: Sure.

 _(The two leave the mansion and go to Loud house. Normand rings the doorbell. Lynn Sr. comes and opens the door.)_

Lynn Sr: Hello, you two. What can I do for you?

James: We're inviting Lincoln for a tour around our mansion. Would you be fine with that?

Lynn Sr: Oh, absolutely! Lincoln!

Lincoln: _(comes downstairs)_ Yes, Dad?

Lynn Sr: James and Normand are inviting you for a tour around their mansion.

Lincoln: Cool!

James: Come on, Lincoln. The magic of our mansion is waiting for you, lad.

Lincoln: Alright. Will be back soon, Dad.

Lynn Sr: Have fun.

 _(The three leave the Loud residence and go to the mansion.)_

Normand: Oh, and by the way, Lincoln. Where are your sisters?

Lincoln: Eh, they're in the mall as of now, shopping as usual.

James: OK.

 _(They enter the mansion.)_

Lincoln: Wow. It's so stylish and cool.

James: It is indeed. Wanna see our gaming room first?

Lincoln: For sure!

 _(The three head into the gaming room.)_

James: Observe. _(turns on the light to reveal the room full of strong computers, video game consoles, cartridges, CDs, HDTVs, arcade machines, and many, many more)_

Lincoln: Oh my word... _(widens his eyes in shock and surprise)_ This, is my heaven. It is my heaven.

Normand: And it will be heaven for sure, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Do you have any comic books around here? Ace Savvy, preferably?

James: Of course, Lincoln. Follow us to our library.

 _(Lincoln is sure excited about this. They proceed to the library, and...)_

Normand: Here you go. _(turns on the light to reveal the library full of Ace Savvy comics, and many other ones)_

Lincoln: Oh my Gosh...just, wow...

James: Yeppers. Come on, let's continue with our tour.

 _ **40 mintues later...**_ __

 _(The three come out of the mansion. Lincoln is so ecstatic from seeing all the magic.)_

Lincoln: Guys, the mansion of yours is the best, fantastic thing I have seen in my lifetime! I definitely want to become your friend!

James: Sure thing, Lincoln. We are friends from now on indeed.

Lincoln: Cool! See you guys! _(comes back to his house)_

James and Normand: Later, dude.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(Lincoln is in the living room of Loud residence, playing some video games. The girls are coming back from the mall. Lincoln asks Lori to arrange a sibling meeting about James and Normand becoming Louds' friends.)_

Lincoln: Hey, girls. How was it at the mall?

Lori: It was cool.

Leni: Yeah! It was, like, totes sweet! I got plenty of fabric!

Luna: Never better than this, bro. Got more music CDs.

Luan: It was good. Got myself more comedy props.

Lynn: Got myself some more balls to play with.

Lucy: Bought myself more stuff for fake blood.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_ _  
_  
Lincoln: Hey, Lori. Can we call a sibling meeting? James and Normand showed me around the mansion, and I LOVED it!

Lori: OK, but why, literally?

Lincoln: Because I'd like them to be our good friends. I'll call them over.

Luna: Alright, dude.

Lori: OK then. We'll proceed as soon as they get here.

Lincoln: Alright.

 _(He leaves the house and heads to the mansion. He rings the doorbell.)_

James: _(opens the door)_ Oh, hey, Lincoln. What's up?

Lincoln: Guys, why don't you come over to my place? I want to show you guys more in detail to my sisters.

Normand: Why not? Would be better than nothing, after all.

James: Yeppers. _(to Lincoln)_ We are ready. Come on, guys.

 _(The three leave the mansion and head inside the Loud house.)_

Lincoln: OK, we're here. Follow me to Lori's room.

 _(The European two follow Lincoln upstairs, and enter Lori's and Leni's room.)_

Lincoln: Here they are, girls.

Sisters: Hello!

Lincoln: OK guys, tell us more about yourselves and your abilities.

Normand: Alright. Here goes.

 _ **One and a half hour later...**_

James: ...and that's pretty much it.

Everyone: _(expect Normand)_ Wooow.

Lori: Your stories are the best!

Lana: And I admire your abilities!

Luna: You guys are rocking!

James: Yeah, thanks. So what do you say? Would you like us to be your good pals?

 _(Everyone nods.)_

James: Alrighty then.

Lincoln: How 'bout you guys meet our friends as well?

Luna: Yeah! Especially a good friend of mine, Chunk?

James: Sure thing. See you later, guys.

Lincoln: Bye!

 _(James and Normand leave the Loud house and go back to their mansion.)_

 _(The next day, after becoming the Louds' friends, James and Normand, once again, do their usual morning routine, and plan something for the day.)_

James: So Normand, what will we do for the day?

Normand: Why don't we get down to the Louds and see if we can help them?

James: Alright.

Normand: Before we go out, though, we should equip ourselves.

James: Yes, of course. Got your spiked knuckles?

Normand: Yeppers. _(pulls out his melee weapon of choice, shows it to James, holsters it)_ Got yours?

James: Sure do. _(pulls out his crowbar, and it's in mint condition)_ Good as new.

Normand: OK. Ready for new fun day?

James: Of course I am. Come on.

 _(And with that, the two leave their mansion and head straight to Loud residence.)_

James: While we're going there, dude, wanna purchase a bus? We already got our personal sports car, and we should get another for yourself.

Normand: Sure thing. Not like we have to share it anyway.

James: Yep.

Normand: Also, we should definitely get ourselves a...tank.

James: Tank?! That sounds great! Yeah, you're right, we should get one indeed, so we'll show the town how badass we really are!

Normand: Right you are, dude.

 _(The two approach the Loud residence, Normand rings the doorbell.)_

Lincoln: _(from inside)_ I'll get it. _(opens the door)_

James: Hey Lincoln, what's up?

Lincoln: Hey, guys. You're just in time - I want to introduce you to my friends.

James: Sure thing.

Normand: I'm cool.

Lincoln: Sweet! Let's go, guys.

 _(The three leave the Loud residence and proceed with their plan.)_

 **Sometime later...**

 _(Lincoln, James and Normand keep going until they eventually meet Clyde, Ziam and Rusty.)_

Lincoln: Hey, guys. Meet my new friends, James and Normand.

Clyde: Nice to meet you.

Ziam: What's up?

Rusty: Hey.

James: 'Sup.

Normand: What's going on?

Lincoln: They are the new owners of the mansion next door, where I live.

Clyde: Cool.

Rusty: Lucky you.

Ziam: Sweet!

Clyde: How old are you?

Normand: 37.

Lincoln: Wow, you are adult indeed. What about you, Jimmy?

James: ...99.

Everyone: _(expect Normand) You are ninety-nine years old?!_

James: Yessir.

Lincoln: Wooow...

Clyde: Sweet road...

Rusty: Oh my goodness...

Ziam: Holy poop...

Lincoln: And here I thought things couldn't get any weirder. Anyway, wanna go and see my female friend?

James: Sure.

Lincoln: Alright. You guys have fun, I'll see you soon.

Clyde, Ziam and Rusty: Later, Lincoln.

 **20 mintues later...**

 _(The three approach, Lincoln rings the doorbell of the Santiago residence. Ronnie Anne comes and opens the door.)_

Ronnie Anne: 'Sup, Lame-o. Who are these two?

Lincoln: Ronnie Anne, meet my new friends, James and Normand. They both are from Europe.

James: Nice to meet you, Ronnie Anne.

Normand: Likewise.

Ronnie Anne: Pleasure to meet you as well. I take it that you two are adults?

James: Yeppers, we're fully grown up.

Ronnie Anne: I see. Why don't you come in so I can introduce to my brother, Bobby?

James: Yes.

Normand: Sure thing.

 _(The two head inside.)_

Ronnie Anne: You can come too, Lame-o.

Lincoln: Alright. Thanks, Ronnie Anne.

 **5 minutes later...**

Bobby: Hey bro and Nie Nie. Who are these two?

Lincoln: James and Normand, our new neighbors and my new friends. Both are from Europe.

Bobby: Pleasure to meet you, gentlemen.

James: Likewise, Bob.

Lincoln: They are also new owners of that mansion next door, where we live.

Bobby: Cool. How long are you here, though?

Normand: Just a couple of days. We got here on plane.

Bobby: I see.

 **15 minutes later...**

Bobby: Boy, you two are really good.

Normand: Indeed we are, Bob.

James: Well anyway, we gotta go now. Later on, dude.

Bobby: See ya, Jimmy.

Ronnie Anne: Bye, guys.

Lincoln: Later on, dudes.

 _(The two leave the Santiago residence, Lincoln decides to stay there so he can spend some time with his good friend.)_

 **The next day...**

 _(James and Normand are in their mansion, enjoying their free time. James gets a phone call from Luna, he picks up.)_

James: Hey.

Luna: Yo, Jimmy. How 'bout I and others introduce you and Normand to our friends as well?

James: Sure thing. See you at your house.

Luna: Cool, dude! See ya!

James: Later. _(hangs up)_

Normand: So Lincoln's sisters introduce us to their friends as well, huh?

James: Yeah.

Normand: I'm down. Let's go, Jimmy. Man, this city is sure nice.

James: Couldn't have said that any better myself. Come on, dude.

Normand: Right behind you, Jimmy.

 _(The two leave the mansion, and this is where we close our prologue of it all.)_

 **THE END**


	2. Is It Still Worthy?

_Author's Note: The following story is a meta-reference because this is my assurance to Loud House fans that I will write this series, keeping as close to style, theme and moral of the original show as possible. Also, this is my first short AND one-shot fic ever. Enjoy the show._

 _(Luna is casually walking in the hallway of the Loud residence. Just when she's about to enter her and Luan's room, she hears something she wouldn't normally - classic music. She keep walking to the source of it, and it appears to be Lincoln's room. She knocks on the door.)_

Lincoln: It's open.

 _(Luna opens the door and enters her only brother's room.)_

Luna: Hey, little bro. Fancy hearing you listening to classic music.

(A _s she keeps hearing it a bit more, she realizes that he's actually listening to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.)_

Luna: Why the sad one, though? _(then she notices a heavy, depressive look on his face)_ Oh...what's wrong, dude?

Lincoln: I don't want to talk about it.

Luna: Come on, little bro. Don't be afraid. _(sits next to him on his bed)_

Lincoln: OK. _(sighs)_ Remember all the pain and misery I caused you and others for the past 2 years?

Luna: Like what, dude?

Lincoln: From the trophy case incident to that one time when I inadvertently provoked another big fight during that dress incident, I don't know if I'm still worthy being part of this family, Luna. As if there's something out there that enjoys my misery.

Luna: I...see. Bro, you should know that no matter how harsh pain may get, you'll always be our lovely brother. I love you so much, and please, dude, don't beat yourself up over the things that happened. It's all in the past.

Lincoln: I don't know, sis. People who know us didn't enjoy our lives, and wrote their own versions and conclusions of those moments and posted them online, in which most had dark, heavy, and depressing themes.

Luna: Yeah...looks like we're not that much of a likable family. But still, regardless of our reputation, we still love you, little bro.

Lincoln: _(sheds a tear from hearing such kind words)_ T-thanks, sis.

Luna: You're always welcome, dude. _(smiles, hugs him and pecks his cheek, Lincoln returns the favor)_

 _(The sisters have been overhearing the conversation, and decide to join their rocking sister.)_

Lori: Yeah, Lincoln. No matter how harsh times may look at us, you'll always be our lovely brother.

Lincoln: Th-thanks again, guys. I am so sorry for everything that I caused you in the past...

Lynn: We're sorry too, Linc. We know you only tried to help us, but we didn't see that properly.

Lisa: I concur. I should've known better than to keep tormenting you mercilessly, my dear brother. But I assure you, Lincoln, that I will always love you as well. _(pats him on his knee)_

Lucy: I know how you feel, brother. I've been through depressive times too.

Lori: So yeah. Lincoln, please, never be afraid of us and know that no matter how much misery we have to go through, we will always love you until the bitter end. _(smiles and strokes his hair)_

Lincoln: Thanks, guys...

 _(Then the sisters proceed to group hug Lincoln in assurance that no matter the harshness in their lives, they will always keep Lincoln as their lovable and treasured brother.)_

 _ **Later that day...**_

 _(Lincoln is playing some video games on his laptop, then he receives a text on his phone from James telling that he and sisters should come to his and Normand's mansion. He comes out of his room and calls his sisters.)_

Lincoln: Girls.

Sisters: Yes, Lincoln?

Lincoln: James and Normand call us over to their mansion, they want to discuss with us about something.

Lori: Alright.

Leni: I'm in!

Luna: I'm down.

Luan: Alrighty.

Lynn: OK.

Lucy: Very well.

Lola: Count me in!

Lana: Me too!

Lisa: Acknowledged.

Lily: Yeh.

Lincoln: OK, let's go, guys.

 _(5 minutes later, the Loud siblings approach the Europeans' mansion, Lincoln rings the doorbell.)_

James: _(opens the door)_ Ah, you're here. Come in. _(the siblings do so)_

 _ **10 minutes later...**_ __

 _(The group gathers in the mansion's living room.)_

Lori: Nice mansion, Jimmy.

James: Thanks, Lori. Now, guys, me and Normand want to tell you something.

Lincoln: What is it?

Normand: We want to assure you, guys, that we are NOTHING like those writers who write those fictionalized, but heart-breaking, dark and heavy stories of your lives. We are nothing like them.

James: Exactly. So we'll be filming ours, but keeping as close to the right sense as possible.

Normand: Yes. That's why we view ALL of you equally. There are no "nice" or "mean" sisters, all of you are equal to us.

Luan: Really? _(blushes with the rest of sisters)_ Thank you. _(smiles)_

Lola: You are so nice.

Lynn: Yeah.

James: So don't worry, girls. We know that you love your brother, regardless of the wounds, and we'll keep it that way.

Normand: Yeah.

Lori: Thanks, guys, you are the best. _(smiles and blushes as well)_

James: You are welcome. We'll start soon enough.

Normand: In the meantime, thanks for coming to us, really appreciate it. Later, guys.

Sisters and Lincoln: Bye!

THE END


	3. Dissolving the Case

_Author's Note: The following story is based on the Making the Case episode. Also the dialogue will be original, just so there won't be complaints of doing the same stuff as others over and over._

 _(The Loud residence, day. James, Clyde and Normand are inside with Lincoln, and the three look over the family's trophy case.)_

Lincoln: _(to the European duo)_ This, guys, is our family trophy case. We put all our achievements in here. My sisters had done really awesome things to get in here. There are Lynn's soccer and other sport trophies, Lola's pageant crowns, Lisa's nobel prizes, even Lily has own prizes for sucking competitions. But as for myself...I'm zero. _(shows his completely empty case)_ Believe me, you guys. I tried everything from scratch to get just one real trophy, but...

 _(Flashback of montages about Lincoln doing everything for a trophy, but all of his efforts ended in traumatizing failures.)_

...let's just say chances of that happening are 1 out of 10.

James: Sorry to hear, dude.

Normand: Yeah. But hey, at least they were worth a shot.

Lincoln: I guess...but now, I do finally have a chance to get one!

Normand: How?

Lincoln: There's a 5th grade video contest coming up in school, whoever gets most votes - wins this beauty right here. _(shows them the picture of contest's trophy)_

James: Hm.

Normand: OK.

Clyde: Are you really sure you'll win this one, Lincoln?

Lincoln: We'll see, Clyde. Now let's get that camera rolling.

 **Sometime later...**

 _(We cut to the Loud backyard, Clyde is the cameraman, James with Normand are observers, and Lincoln is in some of stunt uniform. He stands on the roof and proceeds with his introduction.)_

Lincoln: Hey, 5th grade! Ever wondered how it feels like to be splashed by something you love since early childhood?

 _(Camera zooms out to reveal a big pool of coke underneath him.)_

Lincoln: That's right! I'm going to splatter all this yard with the coke! Something that you ever wanted to do! _(prepares himself, puts on his swimming glasses and off he goes)_ CANNONBALL!

 _(He jumps off the roof straight into the pool of coke, and after such powerful impact, the coke goes high up in the air, and splatters almost everywhere in the backyard. He gets down from the pool, wholly covered in coke.)_

Clyde: That rocked! Seriously, you'll win this one, Lincoln!

 _(Sometime later, the gang goes back inside, Lincoln cleans himself up, afterwards the two boys uploaded their video on the school site, but as time goes, nobody voted so far.)_

Lincoln: Seriosuly, why isn't everybody voting for this?

James: Because they chose this dumb s _[BEEP]_ over there.

 _(The four watch HamstaCam, which is about just random hamster running in their wheel like crazy.)_

Clyde: Seriously, what's this all about?! There's nothing cool about those darn things anyway!

 _(Geo overheard that, and just as he's about to chitter in anger, but decides not to bother and leaves. Then, a ping from the computer is heard, indicting either vote or comment.)_

Lincoln: Look, a comment.

 **"** _Nice try, U shld go to UR BIG SISTER'S site for some tipzz. Her videos R sick: L.O.L. COMEDY CHANNEL_ **"**

Clyde: Sick?

James: It means rad, or cool, or sweet.

Clyde: Ah.

 _(Lincoln clicks on the link and observes Luan's channel.)_

Normand: Aaaand she has 50,000 followers. Hmph.

Lincoln: THAT much?!

James: That's more like it.

Normand: If she has that much, perhaps she can help us out.

Lincoln: OK, let's give it a try, then.

 _(The four leave the living room and proceed to Luan's room.)_

 _ **A couple of minutes later...**_

Luan: I'm afraid this one won't do, boys.

Clyde: How come?

Luan: Stunts are so 2009, boys. If you want to win, why don't you go with comedy instead?

Lincoln: And how do you propose we film those?

Luan: Easy as pie, just be sure to follow this simple rule - always keep a camera on at all times. Because you never know when you'll eventually get the perfect occasion. Oh, like that! _(films Clyde scratching his butt)_

Clyde: Knock it off, Luan! Come on!

Luan: No worries, Clyde. Because I would never post it without your permission. And like I said, only the perfect occassion.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(The two young boys are outside and tried everything they could to get the perfect occassion, but to no avail.)_

Lincoln: We tried everything, and still we didn't got the perfect occassion! ...Clyde, are you listening or something?

Clyde: Sorry, man. Just worried that Lynn might hit herself with the rake, thus make a series of epic fails.

Lincoln: Epic fails?! _(quickly hides in the bush to secretly film such equation)_

Lynn: _(bounces a soccer ball on the heard while counting at the same time, but steps on the rake and it hits her straight in the head)_ Yeow! _(falls down, her ball flies down hits her in the stomach, then it bounces and lands on the ground)_

Lincoln: That was sure great!

Clyde: Let's go upload it! This will sure grant us victory!

Lincoln: _(an idea pops up in his head)_ With 9 sisters, we got oursevles Comedy Fort Knox!

 _(The two laugh with evil, and then they walk off-screen. James and Normand do not like this.)_

James: Ah...s _[BEEP]_.

Normand: What is it, Jimmy?

James: This crap again.

Normand: Their plan?

James: Yeah.

Normand: Oh, now I remember. It's like that one time when **Tommy did the same with his pals to win the same contest?**

James: Exactly. Looks like we have to deal with this crap again, Normand.

Normand: Afraid so...

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(The two boys proceed with their plan, and capture every embarassing moments of Lincoln's sisters on film. Luna gets her jeans ripped by accident and Lucy kissing her Edwin only for the wax to get on her lips. They then secretly film Lori who is walking up to the fridge and looks around and thinks she's alone; she lets out what looks like a fart; next, they film Lola who is sleeping with a mud mask, a sleeping mask, hair curlers, and a retainer to make herself beautiful; they move onto Lana who rummages through the trash and finds a piece of gum and chews it; they film Lori again while she's texting and she presumably lets out another fart; they film Lisa who is reading a science book until she walks into the banister; Leni comes in and walks into the wall next to the banister; they film Lori yet again while she's getting ready to go out for a drive and she presumably farts again; she notices the stench and rolls down the window.)_

Clyde: ( _intoxicated)_ Ah, Lori. Your farts are music to my ears.

Lincoln: This is gonna definitely beat HamstaCam!

 _(Clyde remains under the guise of Lori's flatulence and Lincoln drags him along.)  
_  
 _ **The next day at school...**_

Male Classmate: Lincoln, your video is awesome! You got my vote!

Female Classmate: And you got mine! Lucy and her bust! What a weirdo.

Male Classmate: Man, I'd really hate to post something like this unless I got a deathwish!

Lincoln: D-deathwish?

Female Classmate: How embarassing!

Lincoln: _(now scared)_ Embarassing?!

Male Classmate: Of course. My sisters would turn me into shreds if I really posted something like that online.

Lincoln: T-t-turn into sh-shreds?!

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(James, Clyde, Lincoln and Normand are walking.)_

Clyde: You can't be turned into shreds! I won't be able to find another best friend!

James: Relax, Clyde. You have us.

Clyde: True, true.

 _(The four approach the Loud residence.)_

Clyde: Just in case... _(hugs Lincoln)_...we had good run together, man.

Lincoln: Relax. I'll delete the video on Friday once I win that contest, and my sisters won't know by the time.

 _(But just as he opens the door, his sisters are right there, very pissed off. Lori holds her phone with the video on it.)_

James: Their death stares say otherwise.

Normand: _(under his breath)_ Son of a bi _[BEEP]._

 _(The sisters then proceed to rant and yell about the controversial video.)_

Lincoln: Wait, I can explain!

Lori: You've got exactly three seconds before we pul-

James and Normand: _(in unison and rage) AND YOU GOT THREE FRIGGING SECONDS TO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS BEFORE WE TURN ALL OF YOU (expect Lily) INTO MEATBAGS!_

 _(Everyone else gasps in horror from hearing such language, but the sisters comply, nonetheless, because they know well there's no way they can beat 2 adults who are much stronger than them.)_

James: Now let him speak.

Lincoln: Look, there's a school contest going on, and I really wanted to win a trophy, like you guys.

Lola: YOU SHOWED MY SLEEPY FACE JUST FOR SOME DARN CONTEST?!

Luna: You think you deserve one after what you did, bro?

Lincoln: No, but look! I'll just delete the video, OK?

Lucy: Too late, Lincoln. The damage is already through.

Lori: You literally made us look like a bunch of freaks.

 _(Then they go upstairs, and Lincoln follows them. Clyde leaves, nervously, but James and Normand stick to him, and go upstairs along with him.)_

Lincoln: Look, guys, I'm sorry!

Lori: You literally disgust me.

Leni: Yeah. _(walks into wall, then Lori grabs and takes her into the room, shutting the door)_

James: Heh.

Lincoln: Come on! Lola and Lana!

Lola: You are banned from my birthday parties _forever_! _(slams the door on him, with Lana following the suit)_

Lincoln: Lisa! Lisa? _(knocks on her door, she slides a note under it)_ "Vengeance will be mine." _(turns to Lucy and Lynn)_ Come on, guys! I'm your brother! _(Lynn angrily rolls her eyes)_

Lucy: I have no brother. I know I say that a lot, but this time, _I mean it. (slams the door on him as well)_

Lincoln: _(now addressing Luan for the last time)_ Luan, you gotta help me! I only did what you told me to do!

Luan: Well, I would, if you didn't broke the unspoken rule: _never_ upload without a person's permission.

Lincoln: And why you didn't told me that?

Luan: Because it's unspoken.

James: "Unspoken", my ass! You just love being sometimes damn cryptic, don't you?!

Luan: It's not my fault if some people didn't thought twice before doing something. Even you should understand, Jimmy. _(calmly closes door, then the three men walk downstairs to the computer)_

Lincoln: Now how the heck am I going to fix this...? Well, fare thee well, trophy. _(deletes the video)_

James: Looks like HamstaCam wins this one.

Lincoln: Guys, will you help me fix my relations with sisters?

Normand: Sure. Come on.

 _(They leave the Loud residence and proceed to the mansion.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(James and Normand are inside the mansion, finish helping Lincoln with his video as means to apologize to his sisters.)  
_  
Lincoln: Thanks, guys. This should really fix my relations with my sisters.

James: I hope so, too.

Normand: Likewise.

 _ **The next day...**_

 _(At school, classmates are laughing at Lincoln for the video he did yesterday. It's about massive amount of epic failures with his face all over, and they are much more humiliating than what he posted earlier.)_

Female Classmate: Just so you know that we're laughing _at_ you, Lincoln.

Male Classmate: Sorry, but you still lose to HamstaCam.

Female Classmate: Ouch. We know you tried, but still, we're sorry to hear.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(James and Normand accompany Lincoln back to his home.)_

Lincoln: Phew. I sure hope that worked.

Normand: Same here.

James: Yeah.

 _(He opens the door, and sisters are, once again, very pissed off.)_

Normand: _(whispering)_ F _[BEEP]._

James: You've got to be kidding me.

Lincoln: And it didn't...

Lori: _(sternly)_ Boys...

James: Ah...forget it. Looks like we spent the whole evening for nothing.

Lincoln: Yeah, who are we kidding? Guess trophies do cost a fortune to get one. Let's go.

Normand: For f[BEEP]'s sake...man.

 _(But just as they about to leave, Luan stops them.)_

Luan: Wait! _(the three stop and look at her)_

Lynn: Actually, your video was way worse!

Lori: Yeah, that video was very hysterical!

 _(The sisters surround Lincoln and assure him that they're back on good terms.)_

Lincoln: So we're good?

Lucy: Indeed we are...brother.

Luan: Sorry that you didn't won the trophy.

Lori: But we really appreciate what you did, so here you go. _(hands him a small trophy)_

Lincoln: Wow, thanks. _(takes it, Luna strokes his hair, Lynn and Lola hug him, goes to trophy case, with European adults joining, and puts the prize in his display)_ "Most Improved Brother."

James: And there you are, dude. _(hands him a big, real trophy)_

Lincoln: _(gasps in surprise)_ Wow! Thanks guys, you are the best! _(puts it into his case as well)_ "Best Child Actor Ever." My sisters no longer depsise me, and I finally made the case.

James: Yeppers.

 _(Then suddenly, a fart is heard. All the sisters stare at Lori.)_

Lori: Dang it...

THE END


	4. The Cool Spot

_Author's Note: The following story is based on The Sweet Spot episode._

 _(James' and Normand's mansion, day. The two Europeans are there, enjoying themselves by some online gaming.)_

James: So, what are we going to do for now, Normand?

Normand: No idea. Perhaps we could set off some fireworks for fun.

James: Why not? Not like we have plenty of stuff to do anyway.

Normand: Yeah. Come on.

James: _(to readers)_ You'd think you'd like living here with friends like Lincoln and others. I gotta admit, though - it's really nice here, depsite all the flaws you may have to face around here.

Normand: _(to readers as well)_ He's right, guys. Despite that things may look like crazy on the surface, the town is not that bad, really.

 _(But just as they're about to set their feet in the backyard, James recieves a text from Lincoln.)_

James: Hold on, just got a word from someone.

Normand: OK. Who wrote to you, though?

James: It's Lincoln, he just told me something. _(pulls out his phone, and it says, "Hey guys, it's Lincoln. Why don't you two come over to my place? I'd like to spend some time with you, if that's fine.")_ He asks if we'd like to come over to his house.

Normand: I'm down.

James: Alright, let's go, then.

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

 _(The two make it to the Loud residence, and enter Lincoln's room.)_

James: So why did you called us over, Lincoln?

Lincoln: We have a family trip coming this morning, and since all the seats are nightmare to sit on with people like my sisters, I'd like your help to figure which one is the best. I wanted to ask Clyde, originally, but he's away with his dads as we speak.

James: I see.

Normand: Let's get started then, shall we?

Lincoln: Alrighty. So...

 _ **Sometime later...**_

Lincoln: So that's my plan with which I can have a peaceful trip with the one and only Sweet Spot.

Normand: OK. Although I'm not sure myself it it'll work.

Lincoln: How come?

James: Well, do you think sisters would've overheard us?

Lincoln: Relax, guys, they're outside right now as we speak, probably doing their usual everyday stuff.

James: Ah. OK.

Lincoln: In the meantime, wanna play some games?

Normand: Alright.

James: Sure thing.

 _(While they do so...)_

James: So Normand, do you wish to go back to California?

Normand: Of course I do, Jimmy. It's not like I have forgotten about the gang that we used to have lots of fun with.

James: Couldn't agree more, dude. Besides, something tells me that we may have to stay here for the rest of our lives, but I'm not really sure myself.

Normand: Yeah, I can tell.

James: There's one more thing, but I can't digest it...yet.

Normand: I understand, no worries.

James: OK.

 _ **Several hours later...**_ __

 _(The three boys come outside on the front yard.)_

Lincoln: Thank you guys for coming, it was sure fun gaming with you two.

James: No problem.

Normand: It was nothing, really.

Lincoln: See you guys later.

James: Later, dude.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(It's nighttime now, and we enter Lincoln's room.)_

Lincoln: _(hears final switch going off, and to readers)_ And that, guys, is my cue for step 2 of Operation: The Sweet Spot - manipulate my sisters into taking seats somewhere else in the Vanzilla. __

_(A montage is shown of Lincoln walking to his sisters and convincing them to seat somewhere as he asks to, and they all agree. Then, when he's done, he retreats to his room, only for Lisa to come in a bit later.)_

Lisa: Hey, Lincoln?

Lincoln: What's up, Lisa?

Lisa: I have one addendum to our legally binding verbal agreement. I'll sit behind you only if Luna's not next to me. Her singing gives me an extreme case of tinnitus.

Lincoln: Sure thing, Lisa.

 _(Lisa leaves, then Lincoln goes outside with his bag, enters the van.)_

Lincoln: Alrighty, all set, now for some shuteye. _(yawns, and fluffs up his travel bag and uses it as a pillow as he sleeps.)  
_  
 _(Just then, there's a banging at the window, waking him up and it's revealed to be his sisters looking pretty pissed.)  
_  
Lincoln: Oh! The heck...? ( _rolls down the window)_ What the fudge is it now?!

Lola: What are you up to, Lincoln?

Lincoln: ( _acting)_ Me? I'm not up to anything. Just, you know, catching some Z's in the car, like guys do.

Lori: ( _livid)_ Oh yeah? Then what's...THIS?

 _(They show Lincoln his seating chart, having found out about his operation.)  
_  
Lincoln: ( _infuriated)_ You went in my frigging room?!

Lori: That's not the hot issue right now.

Lincoln: Bullpoop!

Lana: What's the Sweet Spot? And why are the heck _you_ in it?

Lincoln: Oh, it's, uh...it's the worst seat in the whole car! I put myself in it so none of you would have to suffer.

Lucy: Then why is it called the Sweet Spot?

Lincoln: Because I'm being...uh...sweet?

Lisa: ( _calculating on the trunk door)_ According to my calculations, the Sweet Spot is actually the _best_ seat in the car for various reasons including air circulation, proximity to parental units, and the lack of chewable adhesive on the cushion.

Lincoln: ( _outraged)_ It took me eight months to figure that out, for freak's sake! ( _he headpalms in frustration, as his sisters glare angrily at him)  
_  
Lisa: Shocker.

Lori: Well, if that's the best seat, then I should get it. _(looks down at her siblings)_ I'm the oldest.

Luna: You'd just barf all over it, dude! _I_ should have it!

Lola: Beauty before age!

Lana: ( _retorts)_ Yeah! So _I_ should get it!

Luna: That seat belongs to me!

Leni: No! _I_ want it!

Lincoln: You can yell all you want, but I'm already in the seat. And possession is 9/10 of the law.

Lynn: ( _threatening)_ You're gonna possess a bruise in a minute!

 _(The girls all glare at Lincoln, demanding him to hand over the Sweet Spot.)  
_  
Lana: Get him!

Lincoln: Ah...fiddlesticks.

 _(Lincoln ducks down, rolls up the window, and locks the door, before they can attack and thinks he's safe. His sisters angrily yell at him, as he stares at them and laughs in triumph, but to Lincoln's shock and dismay, Luan opens a door and is very pissed off.)  
_  
Lincoln: ( _laments)_ Dang it. I forgot about the frigging broken lock.

 _(Luan tries to deck Lincoln but the latter counterattacks with a kick in the chest against the former, and both of them are brawling. Luna joins in and the rest as well.)  
_  
Lincoln **:** Let go of me!

 _(They all start fighting over the Sweet Spot at an intense level that causes everyone in the neighborhood to wake up over the commotion. James and Normand are first to react and come outside in their normal clothes, seconds after the beginning of the fight.)_

James: Whoa, huh, holy s[BEEP]. That's really gotta hurt.

Normand: Yeah. Man, I just hope their f[BEEP]ing level of stupidity to fight over silly things isn't that high.

James: Same here. Suppose we should step in while Vanzilla is still alive?

Normand: Yeah, because we already got a solution of our own.

James: Indeed we do, dude. Ready?

Normand: You bet I am. Let's roll.

James: Alrighty. Here goes...

 _(James takes out his loudspeaker and proceeds to yell in it to calm down the Loud siblings.)_

James: _STOP FIGHTING!_

 _(The sisters recoil in shock and surprise from hearing that at big volume, but comply, nonetheless. Rita, Louds' mother, saw the moment from the window of Lori's and Leni's room, and is relieved that someone did calm them down for her. James puts it back in his pocket. They look around and notice James and Normand.)_

Rita: _(to Lynn Sr.)_ Whew, at least someone actually did me a favor for once.

Lynn Sr: Couldn't agree more, honey.

 _(Outside...)_

Lori: Jimmy?

Luan: Normand?

Lynn: What are you two doing out here this late?

James: We saw what was happening just now, and we have a solution of our own to this thing.

Lincoln: You do?

Normand: Yeah. Let's go inside so we can talk it out.

Lori: ...OK.

 _(The adults with Louds go inside the house. A meeting is happening in the living room.)_

James: Listen, we know how to fix this.

Normand: Yeah. You see, we purchased ourselves both sports car and real bus a while ago.

Lynn Sr: A bus?! Cool! You guys MUST be rich!

James: Well...we are, not going to lie here.

Normand: Yeah. Anyways, here's our proposal. I'll be driving you girls into your destination in our bus, while James, on the other hand, will be following us with Lincoln inside his sports car. What do you say?

Lori: Sounds cool, guys, but what about our parents?

Rita: Yeah, don't we get to ride with you?

James: I have a better idea.

 _(James takes out his chequebook, writes down on one cheque, rips it out and hands it over to Lynn Sr.)_

Lynn Sr: What's this?

James: A cheque, for $9,000.

 _(Everyone, expect Normand, widens their eyes and drops their jaws in surprise from getting such thing.)_

Rita and Lynn Sr: N-nine thousand dollars?!

James: You two can have a vacation of your own, go wherever you like. It's just you two, having fun without having to deal with your kids' problems.

Rita: Wow. You guys the best indeed. Lincoln was right about you, you two are nicest guys we ever met.

Normand: It's our pleasure. Well anyway, it's really late now, so catch you all in the morning.

James: G'night, everyone.

Louds: Bye-bye!

 _(The European duo go back to their mansion, sleep in their respective bedrooms, and then, the next morning, they stay true to word. Normand is driving the Loud girls to their original destination in their bus, with James and Lincoln following them in his sports car, and Loud parents are going over to Italy in a plane on James' tab.)_

 _(In the bus, the girls are having fun with each other, no need for the perfect seats, they can switch their seats at anytime, and bus itself already has 40 seats.)_

Lucy: Normand.

Normand: _(not scared at all, surprisingly)_ 'Sup, Lucy?

Lucy: Can I seat with you? I'd like to have some time with you, to learn more about you.

Normand: Sure thing. Not like I have nothing better to do anyways.

Lucy: Thank you. _(seats next to Normand and they proceed with their peaceful chatter)_

 _(In the James' car, the two follow the bus while Lincoln enjoys himself with soda and latest Ace Savvy issue.)_

Lincoln: _(to readers, from James' car, drinks some soda)_ You know, I think I kinda really like James and Normand, since they saved us with their kind offering to make the trip their way around. And for that, I am thankful to them.

James: And that's not all, Lincoln. We got huge load of portable video games and Ace Savvy comics stashed in the trunk of this car.

Lincoln: YES! YES! YES! _(keeps shouting so in happiness and excitement)_

THE END


	5. The Red House

_Author's Note: The following story is based on The Green House episode._

 _(Royal Woods Elementary, day. Lincoln in his class with Clyde, and they're doing their reports for the so-called "Polar Bear Challenge.")_

Mrs. Johnson: Okay, class, we're at the halfway point of our energy reduction project. Let's see how you're doing. ( _checking the students' status)_ Great. Very good. Ooh! Very impressive, Clyde!

Clyde: Thanks, Mrs. Johnson. Our house is solar powered, so we don't burn any fossil fuels.

Mrs. Johnson: Wonderful. You're all doing a great job of reducing your eco-footprint at him. And if you keep this up, we'll definitely win the Save a Polar Bear Challenge and get this adorable little guy named after us!

 _(shows her students a poster of a sad polar bear cub with tagline under the photo, and it says, "_ _ **HAVE A HEART, DO YOUR PART**_ **"** _)  
_  
Students: ( _with big cooing eyes)_ Awwwwww...

 _(However, Mrs. Johnson notices Lincoln's bar is extremely high. In fact, it's so high, he has to stand on a ladder and go into the room's ceiling to properly display it.)  
_  
Mrs. Johnson: ( _disappointed)_ Oh, Lincoln, I see you haven't made any progress. ( _points to poster)_ What does this say? **Have a heart, do your part.** Do you not care about polar bears?

Lincoln: ( _muffled from inside the ceiling tile.)_ No, I don't! I don't hate polar bears! They're awesome!

Mrs. Johnson: ( _misinterpreting)_ What's that? You hate polar bears? You're a polar bear hater?

Lincoln: ( _still muffled)_ No! I love them! They're cool!

 _(The kids all start booing at Lincoln.)  
_  
Female Student 1: If you make us lose, Lincoln, you'll be an outcast!

Girl Jordan: You might as well throw your social life out the window.

James and Normand: _(suddenly burst into the classroom, and in unison) WHAT?!_

 _(The entire class gets scared from such intrusion.)_

Lincoln: _(gets down from his ladder)_ Oh, thank goodness you two made it!

Normand: What's going on, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Well, we have Polar Bear Challenge going.

James: What's that?

Clyde: It's a challenge where we have to spend as less resources as we can for a certain amount of time.

Normand: I see.

Girl Jordan: Lincoln, who are these two?

Lincoln: James and Normand, my adult friends and neighbors.

Female Student 1: I see.

Lincoln: You two gotta do something! My classmates will threaten to disown me if I make them lose the challenge!

James: _(to classmates, glaring at them)_ No! That is NOT happening!

Normand: If there's one who will declare him a social pariah, it will be only US! Do we make ourselves clear?!

 _(James and Normand are giving Lincoln's classmates, expect Clyde, death glares. Classmates acknowledge the European adult men.)_

James: Are you seriously that dumb to realize that chances of Lincoln trying to reduce the so-called "carbon footprint" is 1 out of 10 because all of his 10 sisters need the resources for their everyday needs?!

Clyde: He's right.

Lincoln: And let me tell you, that James and Normand will NOT allow you to make me a villain. If that's because I can't meet your expectations, then I'm sorry, but it's your problems, not mine.

 _(Everyone in the class, expect Lincoln and Clyde, aren't sure how to digest the fact about living with 10 siblings.)_

Male Classmate: We...we had no idea.

Normand: Well, you should! Because do you think it's easy to live with that many siblings and not to spend that much resources?

 _(The classmates shake their heads.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(James, Clyde, Lincoln and Normand are wandering around after the school was done, they reach the Loud residence, and stand in front of the porch.)_

Lincoln: What am I going to do, guys? I can't ask my sisters to do something like that, they'll just hate my gut again!

Clyde: Yeah, this is really tough.

 _(Lola is watching some TV, until she hears the four boys chatting outside. She looks out the window and proceeds to listen.)_

Normand: I mean, that is so messed up, guys! All because they didn't know that it's literally impossible not to burn that much fossil fuels with a family as big as yours!

 _(Lola keeps overhearing the conversation, then the rest of sisters join in as well.)_

James: I really thought they're better than that, but no, they're just like everyone else - thinking that they're SO higher than everyone else.

Lincoln: Yeah...but still, you two won't allow them to declare me a social pariah, right?

Normand: Of course, Lincoln. After all, we're much stronger and tougher than everyone else.

Clyde: I see.

James: Well, if they want to play dirty...I'll be more than happy to oblige. Normand, you get down to the mansion and get the gasoline-powered generator.

Normand: You got it, dude. _(goes to the mansion, and comes back with the said generator)_

James: OK, guys, let's get this over with.

Clyde: Sorry, you guys, but I gotta go help my dads. Later. _(walks off)_

Lincoln: Bye, Clyde.

 _(The three boys walk into the Loud residence with the generator, and are greeted by all of the sisters.)_

Lisa: Apologies, dear brother, but we overheard your conversation.

Luna: What was that all about?

 _(The three look at each other, and explain what was going on.)_

 _ **8 minutes later...**_

Luan: Oh, I sea. _(cackles)_ Get it?

Lana: They were serious about that?

Lincoln: Afraid so. And I know well that you'll instantly refuse to keep less burning fossil fuels.

Lynn: Well...now that we know the whole story, we're ready to participate in the challenge.

Normand: Because that's why, once again, we have a solution of our own. _(shows the sisters gasoline-powered generator)_

Lisa: A gasoline-powered generator? Can't say I haven't seen one before...

James: Yes.

Lori: You sure about that, though? Because that thing will literally need TONS of gasoline.

Normand: Don't worry about that - it's all fueled up to the max.

Lucy: OK.

Lincoln: Let's go and set it up.

Lynn: I'll help you, guys.

Normand: Alright. Come on, then.

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

 _(James, Lynn, Normand and Lincoln are in the basement, finishing with preparing of the generator.)_

Normand: OK, this should do. Let's get it on. _(turns it on, and it works perfectly)_

James: Sweet. OK girls, this should help Lincoln win the challenge.

 _(The sisters smile at this, and they're leaving the basement for their everyday activities, without having to worry about the resources.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_ _  
_  
 _(The European duo are in the town park, discussing something.)_

James: I'm really f[BEEP]ing pissed right now, Normand.

Normand: Me too. Seriously, don't they care about Lincoln's difficulty of keeping the damn carbon footprint low?

James: Yeah.

Normand: I guess people do tend sometimes to cause ruckus over something that's f[BEEP]ing stupid.

James: You know what, Normand? Why don't we go and give them a message?

Normand: We're going to pummel Lincoln's class?

James: Worse. We're going to film ourselves beating the hell out of that polar bear from that s[BEEP]y poster and upload it online.

Normand: Yeah, that should do it. But...isn't that polar bear from the poster in the North Pole or sometbing?

James: No worries about that. We'll buy a polar bear carpet, load it up with blood and purple stuffing, like Lucy does with her fake blood.

Normand: Ah. Sounds like a plan.

James: And then we'll start to beat the s[BEEP]t out of it with our respective melee weapons.

Normand: Uh-huh.

James: Alright Normand, let's go. The brutality won't be waiting.

Normand: Right you are. Come on, dude.

 _(The two leave the park and proceed with their diabolical plan, and then they do what was needed - get a polar bear carpet, load it with lots of red stuff and purple stuffing for the idea of insides coming out.)_

 _ **Half an hour later...**_

 _(The European two finish setting things up. The two gather in their mansion's backyard, James paints the fake, stuffed polar bear to make it look realistic, and Normand sets up the tripod, adjusts the camera angle.)_

Normand: OK, all set over here. You ready, Jimmy?

James: You bet I am. Let's roll.

 _(And as James said that, we see the montage of the duo performing their negative plan. The fake polar bear gets thrown onto the ground, James and Normand come to it, and both angrily stomp it, causing the blood to splatter out of it, but as planned. They keep stomping it, until they decide to use melee weapons to demolish the dummy bear, and that's when things really start to look disturbing.)_

 _ **5 minutes later...**_

 _(The European duo finish their evil plan, turn off the camera, and throw the remains of the fake bear into dumpster, with some fake blood still in it.)_

James: Gotta admit, it was refreshing.

Normand: Indeed it was.

James: Now let's go upload this sucker.

 _(And after that, they go back inside and do so.)_

James: Done.

Normand: Alright.

James: Now let's go have some rest. I'm a little exhausted from that little stunt.

Normand: Whew, me too.

 _(Afterwards, the two go to their respective bedrooms and fall asleep.)_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _(In the Loud residence, after another school day, Lincoln is in his room, reading comics, hears knocking, gets up and opens the door to reveal somewhat pissed looking his sisters.)_

Lincoln: _(checks his eco-meter and it's still green)_ What did I do? I didn't played any games.

Lori: It's not you, Lincoln. Text James and Normand and literally tell them to come down here.

Lincoln: OK. Why, though?

Luna: Let's just say they went the similar path as you.

Lincoln: _(a bit confused)_...Alright. _(pulls out his phone and does so)_

 _(James' and Normand's mansion...)_

James: Wanna watch some movies, mate?

Normand: Sure.

 _(But a ping is heard from James' phone.)_

James: Wait, somebody just texted me.

Normand: OK. Who could it be, though?

James: _(reads the text)_ It's Lincoln, he wants us to come to his house. Didn't tell why, though.

Normand: OK. Let's head there, then.

 _(The duo leave the mansion and head straight to Loud residence. But they begin to suspect something...)_

Normand: What is it, dude?

James: I have this weird feeling, as if we're in BIG trouble with someone.

Normand: There's only one way to find out, as they say.

James: Yep. Well...here goes nothing.

 _(As they approach Louds' porch, Normand opens the door, Lincoln's sisters are right there, Lori is holding her phone with shocking video on it,_ _ **and very furious with the two,**_ _just like last time with Lincoln.)_

James: _(sighs)_ I should've known this would happen.

Normand: Speak of the devil.

 _(The sisters complain about the controversial video that was posted yesterday by them.)_

Lori: What the H were you thinking, man?!

Luna: Are you out of your minds?

Lucy: Even I care about animals.

James: Look, people. First of all, the bear we thrashed was fake, we painted it to look like more realistic.

Normand: And secondly, that video was intended for Lincoln's class as a message that they mess with him, they mess with us.

James: He's right. We won't let them deny something that only me and Normand can do.

Normand: Exactly. We will delete it, though, once their so-called "challenge" is over.

 _(The sisters ease up their angry faces.)_

Lisa: Very well.

Lori: We'll be watching you two, though.

Normand: Don't worry, we know what we're doing.

James: You got that right, dude.

 _(They leave the Loud residence afterwards.)_

 _ **The next afternoon...**_

 _(Lincoln comes back from school to his home, with good news.)_

Lincoln: I did it, girls. The challenge is success.

Lori: Cool!

Lincoln: Now that's over with, I'll return the generator back to the two.

Lucy: OK.

 _(Lincoln goes down to the basement, turns off the gasoline-powered generator, goes outside, and brings it back to the European duo. He rings the doorbell, Normand answers.)_

Lincoln: Hey, guys. Thank you all so much, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be hated by my classmates...for now, anyways. We won the challenge.

James: Cool. Now we can delete the video.

Normand: Yeah. Anyway, see you later.

Lincoln: Bye, guys. _(walks off)_

James: Done...

Normand: ...and done right.

 _(James takes the generator inside the mansion, closes the door, and we cut to two gamers who are hiding and cowering in fear in the alleyway, because they saw how James and Normand were really angry at the class 2 days ago, and if the European duo spotted them forcing Lincoln to game with them, that would be it for them. And with that, we close our story.)_

THE END


	6. Don't Get the Message

_(We continue with Lori promising painful vengeance on Lincoln after he left her an outrageous note and escaped the house. James and Normand enter the house, hear Lori's filthy rant with Luna censoring it, and they decide to intervene.)_

James and Normand: _(in unison) ENOUGH!_

 _(Lori stops doing so with Luna following the suit.)_

Luna: Huh? What are you guys doing here?

James: OK, can someone tell me what's going on?

Lisa: Lori launched a foul rant when Lincoln left her provocative letter, which says that "why is she the worst sister ever", it really infuriated her, and that's what happened. All because she violently kicked him out of her room with threat to turn him into human pretzel, and smashed his video game goggles.

Normand: _(facepalms in disbelief)_ You have got to be kidding me, Lori...

James: _(glares at her)_ Are you bloody serious, dammit?!

Lori: _(gradually regains her composure, then sighs)_ Look, I'm sorry, OK? I didn't mean to kick him out in the first place, it's just that when you chat with your boyfriend for so long, you do tend to get bossy and mean at your siblings. I'm sorry, you guys. I should've known better than to act like a immature baby.

Normand: It's OK, Lori. Besides, you could've just politely told him to leave your room, and that's it. And just because he entered your room, regardless of it being accidental or not, he wasn't going to do anything stupid. But if he was going to, then it would've make sense.

Lori: I'm afraid you got a point there, Normand. I've should been more observing than jumping to conclusions. But even after all that, I still deeply care about him, I really do.

Luna: That's the spirit, sis.

Lori: Now I have to really apologize to Lincoln, with politeness this time. Only now do I realize that being this horrible to him will probably end up with him hating me for the rest of my life.

Lisa: Optimal solution, eldest sister unit.

James: Wise choice, Lori.

Lori: But wait, didn't he ran off the second I yelled like heck at him?

Luna: He did, sis.

Lori: Oh...hope he'll back soon enough.

James: Yeah.

 _(Lori takes that controversial letter, crumples it in a ball and throws it in a trash can.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(We cut to McBride residence that evening, Lincoln decided to lay low at Clyde's to avoid Lori's brutality, with his VR goggles in his pockets, in still working condition.)_

Lincoln: Hey, buddy, thanks for allowing me to stay in your house just to avoid my eldest sister's wrath.

Clyde: No problem, dude. That's what are friends for.

Lincoln: Wanna play some video games?

Clyde: Sure thing, Linc.

 _ **40 minutes later...**_

 _(It's already late, but Lincoln, thankfully, already ate some dinner with Clyde and his dads. He bids them farewell, leaves the house and goes to his. He reaches the porch, but stops in his tracks, remembering about Lori, and looks at the camera.)_

Lincoln: _(to readers)_ Oh, boy. I bet Lori's still peeved at me for that letter. I just wish I could've thought twice before leaving it intact, but what happened...happened. Well... _(sighs)_...time to commit myself into hospital.

 _(He enters the house, only to find the living room completely empty.)_

Lincoln: Huh. _(to readers)_ Usually, the living room isn't that empty. _(notices something on the table)_ Hm, what's this?

 _(He finds a sticky note on the table, and it reads: "Lincoln, please come to my room. We need to talk. -Lori")_

Lincoln: _(gulps, and to readers)_ Knowing her attitude...it's a trap. But what's the difference? I'm still going to the hospital, either way.

 _(Lincoln does exactly as what the note on the table said. He enters her eldest sister's and Leni's room, and to his surprised, he finds Lori there, sitting on her bed, with a sad look on her face, and she's calm.)_

Lincoln: Lori?

Lori: Hey, Lincoln. Take a seat.

 _(Lincoln walks over to her bed and seats next to her.)_

Lori: Lincoln... _(begins to cry and hugs him with sobbing)_...I'm so sorry for kicking you out of my room and threatening you to turn into human pretzel. I'm so sorry, little bro. It's just that when you chat with your boyfriend for so long, you do indeed tend to get mean and bossy. Only today did I realize that I shouldn't have meant to do such horrible stuff to you... I'm literally sorry, Linky, I'm so sorry...

Lincoln: Shhh... _(returns the embrace and caresses her back)_...it's OK, Lori. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too for that letter. I was just afraid to talking to you, was afraid that you'd follow your threat.

Lori: _(slowly stops crying, and smiles)_ It's alright, I forgive you, Linky. _(kisses him on his forehead)_ Just don't do it again, OK? And if you want to talk about something to me or others, just please do so face-to-face, without any hestitation. Also, from now on, you're welcome in my room. Because I still love you, Linky, I really, really do, and just because you enter this room doesn't mean you're going to literally vandalize it right away.

Lincoln: _(smiles as well)_ Thanks, Lori. You are the best sister a brother could ever ask.

 _(Lori is touched by this, finally hearing the kinds words she wanted all this time. She hugs her little brother a little more tightly.)_

Lori: Thanks, Lincoln. That literally meant a lot to me.

Lincoln: You're welcome, sis.

Lori: How 'bout I take you out tomorrow for some ice cream?

Lincoln: Of course, Lori. Anything to keep us both happy.

Lori: Alrighty. _(hugs him for the last time)_ Thanks again, Linky.

Lincoln: You're welcome again, Lori. _(smiles at her)_

Lori: I promise to not be harsh on you anymore, and that's how I should've been from the beginning.

Lincoln: And I promise not to leave such outrageous messages for you or other girls, sis.

Lori: OK Lincoln, you can go now. And remember - never be afraid to talk to me about something, understood?

Lincoln: Yeah. Thanks, sis, for helping to make this right.

Lori: You are always welcome, Linky. _(winks at him, and after that, Lincoln leaves the room, and to herself)_ Gotta make one small change. _(she texts Bobby that she needs to talk less in order to prevent such moments again)_

Lori: _Listen, Boo-Boo Bear, we need to talk less, because I was so focused on you, I took Lincoln like a complete stranger and yelled at him like heck._

Bobby: _It's OK, I understand._

Lori: _Thanks, Boo-Boo Bear, because I literally can't afford to harm my own brother._

Bobby: _Yeah. See you soon, babe._

Lori: _See ya, Boo-Boo Bear._

 _(Lori then puts down her phone and addresses the readers.)_

Lori: And that's why you guys should do the same - always focus on your family more than your friends, because trust me, you don't want to end up inadvertently harming your own siblings while chatting with your friends for so long.

 _ **The next day...**_

 _(Lincoln wakes up after heartwarming moment yesterday, he goes into the bathroom, changes into his everyday clothes, and goes downstairs, to find Lori there, waiting for him.)_

Lori: Hey, Linky. Wanna go outside and do something together with me?

Lincoln: Why not? Not like I have stuff to do anyway.

Lori: Alright. Come on, then.

 _(They enter Vanzilla and drive off together for the day, then we cut to James and Normand in their mansion, they are planning something.)_

James: So Normand, wanna go outside and play sports?

Normand: Sure, then how 'bout we see Lynn after that?

James: I'm down. Come on.

 _(They leave the mansion, and with that, we close our continuation.)_

THE END


	7. Inside the Limo

_(It's been a week since the events of Out on a Limo. Lincoln had great time with his sisters and personal driver Kirby, and he did apologized and promised to both parties that he'll never cross paths with Lord Tetherby ever again. Kirby is now riding someone else as time has passed. He goes to his European neighbors' mansion so he can tell them the whole story that took place a week ago. He approaches the main door and rings the bell. Normand opens.)_

Normand: 'Sup, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Hey, Normand. Is James around?

James: _(comes to the two)_ I'm here. Come on in.

Lincoln: Cool.

 _(They enter the living and seat on the couch. Lincoln proceeds to tell the European duo about a crazy adventure he had last week.)_

Lincoln: You guys won't believe what happened last week. Everything was going crazy!

James: Really?

Lincoln: Yeah!

 _(He tells them everything, from winning a limousine and encountering Lord Tetherby to later on making up to sisters and Kirby.)_

Normand: So that's what happened. Wow...just...wow.

James: _(gets angry)_ THAT's why your sisters were mad at you? Dammit, I should've known to be true... _(hits his palm with fist, and relaxes a bit)_ OK Normand, I'm going to get down to that bastard's mansion and give him a piece of my mind!

Normand: OK. What are the steps, though?

James: I'm going to discuss myself as some random limo-riding jackass, ride the limo around, and that's when I should meet that moron, play along with for a bit...and that's when I'll confront him as brutally as possible.

Lincoln: You're going to kick his butt?

James: Of course, Lincoln, I will. NOBODY gets away with such sadistic actions, and I repeat, NOBODY! Not on MY frigging watch!

Lincoln: OK, OK, I get it.

James: As for you, Normand...you take our bus, then drive Lincoln and his sisters anywhere they want to go.

Normand: Sure thing, Jimmy. I've been waiting to give them a hand anyway.

James: Cool. So you heard, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yeah. So Normand will be taking us out wherever we need to while you go and scare the daylights out of Tetherby by disguising yourself as a limo rider?

James: Exactly.

Lincoln: OK. Good luck.

James: Thanks, mate.

Lincoln: You're welcome.

James: Oh, and before you go...

Lincoln: What is it?

James: Don't tell your sisters about this plan, we want to save it until the right time.

Lincoln: Sure. Bye, guys.

Normand: Later, Lincoln.

 _(Lincoln exits the mansion, and that's when James sets up his objectives with his partner, Normand, for this mission.)_

 _Several mintues later..._

James: OK Normand, so here's the deal. One, I'll need to purchase a limo and fancy-looking suit, two, look around for Tetherby, three, play along with him for a bit, four, get to his mansion, and five...threaten as harshly possible and force him into leaving the city forever.

Normand: Sounds cool. When it'll be underway?

James: I say tomorrow, while things are cool.

Normand: Alright. In the meantime, wanna go outside and do some stuff?

James: Sure thing.

 _(As the two leave the mansion, James addresses the viewers.)_

James: Now I know what you're thinking, "Jimmy, how's that possible when you'll be driving a limo by yourself, and why you didn't thought about getting your own driver?" Well, just because I'm going to have a limo doesn't mean that I will be looking for one. Besides, I'm not that lazy to drive myself. So no worries, everything's under control.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(It's sunset, the European two come back to the mansion and enter their living room.)_

James: That was fun.

Normand: It sure was.

James: OK Normand, let's go get some sleep, because like I said before...brutality isn't going to wait.

Normand: Right you are. See you next morning, Jimmy.

James: Likewise, mate.

 _ **The next morning...**_

 _(James and Normand wake up, go to bathroom, get dressed for the occassion, and meet up in the living room.)_

James: OK Normand, I'll go and conduct my mission, you get to Louds and offer them your services as their bus driver.

Normand: Of course, Jimmy. I've been wanting to ride around this town anyway.

James: Cool. Alright, Normand, I'm off, then.

Normand: Good luck out there, Jimmy.

James: Same to you, dude. Later.

 _(And that's when the two go their own ways. First, we see Normand coming to Louds and proposing his offer to them as their bus driver.)_

Normand: _(enters the Loud's living room)_ Hey, guys.

Sisters and Lincoln: Hi, Normand.

Normand: Lincoln told me everything that happened last week, so...why don't I serve as your bus driver, for the time being?

 _(The Louds are surpised to hear this, but...they accept, nonetheless, and are happy.)_

Lori: And you literally even ask! Of course we don't mind!

Lynn: Yeah!

Lisa: I am more than happy to concur.

 _(The rest of sisters cheer, then the gang goes outside, Normand tells them to wait, he gets into the bus, and parks in front of them.)_

Normand: Come in, guys, we have big day ahead!

 _(The Louds are happily entering the bus and preparing to have fun for the day.)_

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 _(We cut to James who's approaching fancy auto shop. He looks for a limo, and finds the perfect one. A shopkeeper approaches the British.)_

Shopkeeper: May I help you?

James: Yes, I'd like to purchase this fine limousine you got here.

Shopkeeper: Excellent choice, sir. That'll be $4,500.

James: Here you go. _(pays the shopkeeper)_

Shopkeeper: Thank you, sir. Enjoy your new ride.

James: You're welcome. Goodbye. _(leaves the auto shop in his all-new limousine)_ OK, that's phase 1. Now for the phase 2 - fancy suit.

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

 _(James goes and parks in front of Royal Woods mall. He exits the limo, goes into mall, purchases fine-looking green suit, along with top hat and yellow tie, wears it over his red suit, (his pure red shirt and red pants), leave the mall, gets back into limo.)_

James: Phase 2 done, now phase 3 - find the old bastard himself.

 _(As James now rides around town to find Lord Tetherby, his target, he goes to Gus' Games and Grub, where_ **he previously worked a while ago.** _He stops in front of main entrance, parks the limo, gets out and waits for the target. Half an hour later, Tetherby finally sees his would-be enemy, and stops in front of him. He lifts his window to talk to the British.)_

Tetherby: Say, fine suit and limousine you got here. What is your name?

James: _(lies to keep his disguise)_ The name's Patrick.

Tetherby: And how did you get those fine things, Patrick?

James: Purchased them all myself, without any hesitiation.

Tetherby: Nice to hear. Where's your driver, by the way?

James: Eh - didn't bother to hire one, since I can drive myself anyway.

Tetherby: I...see. A man driving his own limo by himself.

James: So...yeah.

Tetherby: In any case, why don't you come to my mansion so we can discuss things out, Patrick?

James: Why not? Not like I have better things to do, either way.

Tetherby: Alright. Follow me, then.

 _(James gets back inside his limousine, starts it up, and follows his target back to the millionaire's mansion.)_

 _ **2 hours later...**_

 _(They make it to Tetherby residence, park their respective limos nearby and enter the mansion.)_

Tetherby: So, Patrick, would you like to discuss matters with me?

James: Sure thing. Where?

Tetherby: Why not the private room? It's where I spend most of my time anyway.

James: All right. Come on, then.

 _ **Several minutes later...**_ _  
_  
 _(The two gather around in the millionaire's private room.)_

Tetherby: Care for some tea, Patrick?

James: Why not?

Tetherby: Alright. Here you go. _(gets two cups of tea, one for himself and one for James)_

James: Let's proceed with our discuss, shall we?

Tetherby: Very well, then.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

James: ...and that's basically it.

Tetherby: I see. Well then, I suppose there's nothing more to discuss, Patrick?

James: Well, there is one more thing before I go.

Tetherby: What is it?

James: It's... _(suddenly stands up and splatters the hot tea into the millionaire's face, he screams from pain)_... _revenge._ Did that hurt? That hurt?!

Tetherby: Aaarrrggghhh! Security! Security!

 _(Just then, the same guard who kicked Lincoln out, previously, comes to private room, but the British quickly manages to pull out his tranquilizer gun and shoots the guard unconcious.)_

Tetherby: Who...who ARE you?!

James: I am Lincoln Loud's best friend, the same boy who you brainwashed a week ago, you old f[BEEP]! I know what you did to him, and his sisters were mad at him for being with you! You caused all of that, you'll pay for that!

Tetherby: Lincoln...?

James: Yes, him! Now prepare yourself for a hospital bed, you piece of goddamn s[BEEP]!

 _(And then we cut to montage of James beating the hell out of Tetherby in revenge for manipulating Lincoln and making him go against his sisters' wishes, and he keeps going and going, until he leaves the millionaire in his private room, severely beaten, with bruises and blood all over his body, now the British goes and destroys things all over the mansion, and only then has he enough and leaves the building. He takes off his green suit and throws it in the garbage.)_

 _ **Several hours later...**_

 _(We cut to Normand and Louds, finally getting done with their big day. They all come out of bus, happy, and go back to Loud residence.)_

Lori: That was the literally best day we ever had!

Luna: Yeah! And it's all thanks to Normand!

 _(The Louds group hug Normand in graduation for agreeing to take them to their favorite places, then they seat on the couch and watch some TV.)_

Normand: Eh, it was nothing. Hope you all enjoyed the super fun.

Luan: We sure did, Normand!

Lola: Yeah, that was pretty sweet!

 _(The Croatian's radio starts to buzz.)_

James: _This is Bigser to Kopatich, come in, Kopatich._

Normand: Kopatich here, over.

James: _Mission accomplished, the target is beaten and traumatized. Coming back now._

Normand: Acknowledged, Bigser. This is Kopatich, over and out. _(ends conversation)_

Lincoln: You guys have walkie-talkies too?

Normand: Yes, dude.

Lincoln: Cool!

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(James comes back to the Loud residence from his mission in one piece, he enters the living room.)_

James: Hey Normand, mission accomplished!

Normand: Excellent! _(they brofist)_

Lori: What mission?

 _(And just then, emergency news show up on TV.)_

News caster: _We interrupt this program for a breaking news report. We just got a word that a local millionaire, Lord Tetherby, has been assaulted today in his own mansion. The intruder was disguised as a fancy-looking man, then sometime later, he splattered a hot tea into the millionaire's face, and then the intruder beaten up the millionaire so hard, that he received some minor concussions, afterwards, the intruder vandalized the mansion, once again, harshly. Mr. Tetherby has refused to press charges, since he fears that it may make things only worse for himself. He's in hospital as this goes, being treated for major wounds, and will move out to Florida as soon as the millionaire will be patched up. That is all._

 _(The Loud children are shocked from hearing such report.)_

Lola: Wait a minute...Tetherby...isn't that the same guy who manipulated you, Lincoln?

Lincoln: It's him...but...I don't understand...

Lynn: Ah, well, served him right anyway.

Lucy: But who could've done such a thing?

Luna: Yeah, who?

James: Well, girls, it was...me.

 _(Everyone in the living room, expect for Normand, has their eyes widen and jaw dropped from shock.)_

Lori: YOU beaten him up?!

Luna: YOU vandalized his property?!

Lincoln: But why, Jimmy?

James: I did all that as revenge, after what he did to Lincoln and you, girls. I WOULD NOT allow him to get away for his sadistic actions.

Lucy: I see. Nice one, though.

James: Thank you, Lucy.

 _(And with that, we close our story about James getting revenge on the main antagonist of the limo fiasco.)_

THE END


	8. The Ongoing Game

_(Gus' Games and Grub, day. James, the British adult, Clyde and Lincoln are gaming, playing their own games, seperately. Lincoln plays one based on Ace Savvy, Clyde plays the original Muscle Fish game, and James is playing Mortal Kombat 2.)_

Lincoln: How's it going, you guys?

Clyde: All good here.

James: Likewise.

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

 _(The trio are sitting in a booth, enjoying their meal.)_

Lincoln: I don't know about you, but Chandler has invited my classmates to his birthday party.

Clyde: Yeah.

James: That's co- wait, you said Chandler? That brown-haired boy?!

Lincoln: Yes, why?

James: That little brat owes me!

Clyde: What are you talking about, Jimmy?

Lincoln: And what exactly he owes you?

James: Not going to lie here, guys. It all started several days ago.

 _(Flashback to several days before the events of this story. Burpin' Burger, day. James is betting with Chandler on stuff, about a fight between two WWF fighters. James picked Doink the Clown while Chandler took Lex Luger. They watch the fight on TV, and it's happening live.)_

 _(A/N: What does exactly Chandler owes James? It is up to you to decide.)_

James: Doink forever!

Chandler: No way! Lex Luger is the man!

James: We'll see about that.

Announcer: _Doink seems to have advantage! He'll be more likely to win this one!_

Chandler: Don't give up, Lex! I believe in you, I really do!

James: You are the best, Doink! Do your worst!

 _(As time goes on, Doink seems close to defeat his rival. Some minutes have passed, and Doink eventually defeated his opponent.)_

Announcer: _PIN HIM!_

 _(The clown wrestler does so, jumps, pins down his opponent, and wins the match.)_

Announcer: _Aaand Doink the Clown wins this tournament! He is new champion!_

Chandler: Dammit!

James: Now give me the stuff, Chandler.

Chandler: Sorry - don't have it. Will give it to you soon.

James: You will give it to me this Friday, or else there will be consequences.

Chandler: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

 _(Flashback ends, cut to present.)_

Clyde: So that's what happened.

Lincoln: You watch wrestling, Jimmy?

James: Yeah, I do, and it's very, very entertaining for me.

Lincoln: I see.

 _(Chandler comes to the arcade, hoping to invite Lincoln and Clyde to his birthday party, but unknown to him, James is there, the one who he owes stuff.)_

Chandler: There they are. I'm gonna now- _(gasps from seeing James)_ Oh, crud! James' there! And I owe him for days! Better leave before he spots me... _(does so)_

Lincoln: How's Normand, btw?

James: All good - he found a couple of guests that will come to us soon enough.

Clyde: Really?

James: Yeah.

Lincoln: Alright.

 _ **An hour later...**_

Lincoln: That was fun, you guys.

Clyde: Yeah. Well anyway, I gotta run now. Goodbye. _(walks off)_

James: Later, dude.

Lincoln: Bye, Clyde.

 _(Lori enters the arcade with an opportunity to get a job for dance she wants to attend with her best boyfriend, Bobby, and sees James and Lincoln there.)_

Lori: Hey guys, what's up?

James: Not much here.

Lincoln: Yeah. What are you doing here, though?

Lori: I just want to get a job here so I can purchase a beautiful dress for the dance I want to attend soon.

James: _(hands her $500)_ Here you go, Lori.

Lori: Oh, Jimmy, you literally shouldn't have... _(takes the cash)_

James: But I did. So you won't have to torment yourself with all the difficulties around here.

Lincoln: Yeah. Have an awesome time today at the dance, Lori. You're good sister, honest. _(smiles at her)_

 _(She is touched by this, smiles in return, kneels down, and hugs him.)_

Lori: Thanks, Linky. _(kisses him on the forehead, and Lincoln, as always, returns the hug)_

Lincoln: You're welcome. _(releases the hug)_

Lori: I'll see you guys later. _(walks off)_

Lincoln: Bye, sis.

James: Later, Lori. Hmm...

Lincoln: What is it?

James: Perhaps I could get a job myself here so I can game all day.

Lincoln: Yeah, would be so cool. Anyways, I gotta get back home, so I'll see you later.

James: See ya, mate.

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(James approaches manager's office, he knocks.)_

Arcade Manager: Come in. _(The British enters)_

James: Hello there. I'd like to employ here as a prize rewarder, like I give a prize to anyone who wins a contest or competition that may be held here.

Arcade Manager: Ah, yes, yes. We had a bit of problem finding one lately, so you may consider yourself just lucky.

James: Heh, I see.

 _ **Several minutes later...**_

Arcade Manager: Alright, you're more than eligible to work here, so please, sign a contract here, then you're good to go.

James: Sure thing.

 _(The manager pulls out a contract and pen, gives them to James, he signs the contract, and then they handshake.)_

Arcade Manager: OK then, your monthly salary will be $396, and worktime will be on weekdays, from 10 AM to 7 PM.

James: Got it. Will come on Monday.

Arcade Manager: Alright. I'll see you there, Mr. Stardware. __

 _(The British adult leaves the office.)_

 _ **Three days later...**_

 _(Gus' Games and Grub, evening. James is sorting prizes on the counter, hears door opening, turns around, and sees Lori in a mermaid dress with accessories attached. She looks happy.)_

James: Hey, Lori. Nice dress.

Lori: I know, right? Hey, Jimmy, I want to thank you again for giving me that cash for the dress. That literally really meant a lot to me.

James: Eh, what are friends for?

Lori: Yeah.

James: How was the dance, btw? Were you having good time with Bobby tonight?

Lori: Yes, he was there, and we had sure plenty of fun.

James: I can tell.

Lori: I just want to tell you, Jimmy, that next to Lincoln, Bobby and all of my family... _(suddenly hugs him)_...you are the literally best person in my life. Ever.

James: Whoa. Thank you, Lori. _(caresses her back, then releases the hug)_

Lori: You're welcome, Jimmy. We should hang out sometime soon. Not date, just casually hang out.

James: We will, Lori, no worries.

Lori: Alrighty then. See ya, Jimmy.

James: Bye, Lori.

Arcade Manager: _(from distance)_ OK, James, you can take five now.

James: Affirmative, boss.

 _(As soon as Lori leaves the arcade, Chandler, disguised, enters the arcade. He, without thinking twice, greets the British, who he still owes.)_

Chandler: Hey there.

James: Evening, young lad. _(realizes and glares)_ Hey, wait a minute, what the bloody hell?!

Chandler: Dang it! _(takes off his disguise now that he's been spotted)_

 _(We cut outside to Lori, who's approaching Vanzilla, and she's just about to insert the car keys into door, but hears the commotion coming from the arcade, and sees James chasing down Chandler from there, they run outside, the latter trips, then falls down to the ground. The blonde teenager is surprised by witnessing such thing.)_

Chandler: Ugh...oh... _(gets hit on head by crowbar, then camera zooms out to reveal James, who's doing the beating)_

James: Getting bloody tired of you ducking me, man!

 _(TCHAC!)_

Chandler: Oh my Gosh...

 _(PAF!)_

James: Yeah, gettin' bloody really tired. Huh? _(continues to hit him with crowbar)_

Chandler: Ow! Yeargh!

James: Where's my stuff?! Where's my bloody stuff?!

Chandler: Somewhere in-

 _(James interrupts by fiercely thrusting the end of crowbar's handle into Chandler's left knee, the latter lets out a high-pitched shriek.)_

Chandler: OUCH! Ow...argh...listen, just give me more ti- _(now does the same with his right knee, and screams again)_

James: Don't make a fool out of me! Don't make a fool out of me! I want my stuff, man! _(repeatedly beats him with crowbar)  
_  
Chandler: _(coughs out a small drop of blood)_ James, listen, this is crazy, you already-

 _(Spots the British pulling out his stun gun and about to use it on Lincoln's would-be enemy, but stops once Chandler begs him to stop.)_

Chandler: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, HERE! Here's your stuff! _(hands him the bag with stuff he owed)_

James: About damn time! Now patch yourself up and leave! _(takes bag, throws down a medkit to Chandler, and returns to the arcade)_

Chandler: Oh...man...now I know **why those 2 gamers were afraid of him**... _(takes medkit, stands up and leaves the area)_

 _(Lori, who's shocked from seeing such violent moment, is frozen for a bit, then gets into Vanzilla and starts it up.)_

Lori: Wow. _(to readers)_ And I literally thought I was the violent one. Guess he makes me look like a sane person.

 _(And with that, she drives away, and we close our story.)_

THE END


	9. Making the Class

_Author's Note: The following story is role reversal of Making the Grade episode._

 _(Before we get into story, we treat ourselves with South Park-style intro.)_

Mick Swagger: _Goin' down to Royal Woods, gonna have myself a time._

James and Normand: _Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation._

 _Mick Swagger:_ _Goin' down to Royal Woods, gonna leave my woes behind._

Lincoln: _Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "HOWDY, NEIGHBOR!"_

Mick Swagger: _I'm headin' on up to Royal Woods, gonna see if I can't unwind._

Clyde: _I like blonde girls with gorgeous shape, I like blonde girls with beautiful voices._

Mick Swagger: _So come on down to Royal Woods, and meet some friends of mine._

 _(3 weeks after the events of Making the Grade... The Loud residence, day. Lincoln is sitting in his room, playing some video games on his laptop.)_

Lincoln: _(to readers)_ Ah, Fridays. The best days in the Loud House, because first work - then good ol' 2 days of break. I really admire them, I really do.

Clyde: _(on Lincoln's radio) Hey Lincoln, come in. Come in, Lincoln._

Lincoln: _(picks up)_ 'Sup, Clyde.

Clyde: _So Linc, do you want to hang out for now?_

Lincoln: I would've like to, Clyde, but I promised Lola I'd stick with her for today. Sorry.

Clyde: _Fine by me, dude. Family before friends, so no worries._

Lincoln: Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, Clyde.

Clyde: _See you._

 _(They end their conversation, Lincoln leaves his room and enters the twins' one.)_

Lincoln: Hey, Lola. I'm ready to hang with you.

Lola: Thanks, Linky, at least I can relax from nuisance that's Lana.

Lana: _(off-screen) I HEARD THAT!_

Lola: Whatever. _(rolls her eyes)_ Anyway Lincoln, wanna get out for some fresh air together and some ice cream?

Lincoln: Sure, anything for my cute, little sister.

 _(Lola is touched by this, smiles, and hugs her elder brother.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(Lincoln and Lola are outside in the park, sitting on bench, the male Loud is having chocolate ice cream, while his little sister is enjoying strawberry one.)_

Lola: Ah...nothing better than being outside in nice weather with some good ol' ice cream in your hand.

Lincoln: I second that.

Lola: Heh heh.

 _(They keep enjoying their day off, ate all of their icy treats, then suddenly, Lola gets splattered by dirt.)_

Lola: Oh, no! No! No! NO!

 _(Camera zooms out to reveal that Lynn, the Louds' jock, is practicing derby.)_

Lola: Aw, not you too, Lynn! At least have some self-respect!

Lynn: Get used to it, sis. Getting dirty is natural in sports, and actions before being clean.

Lola: Shyeah, like I really give a flying poop.

Lynn: Maybe if you'll follow my footsteps, then we could've do some fun stuff together. Besides, your aggressiveness could be useful in sports, especially football.

Lola: Hmm...all right, I'll think about it.

 _(Lincoln heard all that, and doesn't like where is this going...)_

Lincoln: Oh, boy...

 ** _Several hours later..._**

 _(Lincoln is back in his room, reading some comics. Lola comes to his room, now with straight down hair, without tiaras and crown, and wearing casual t-shirt with torn jeans and sports shoes.)_

Lola: Hey, Linky.

Lincoln: Lola? What happened to you?

Lynn Sr: _(off-screen) Kids, dinner!_

Lola: I'll tell you at the dinner alright.

Lincoln: ...OK, if you say so.

 _ **A couple of minutes later...**_

 _(The Loud kids are enjoying their meal. The girls notice Lola and hew "new" design.)_

Luna: Lola, what's going on?

Lola: Eh - decided to live a new lifestyle.

Luan: Oh-kay. _(laughs)_ Get it?

Lana: I don't know, sis...

Lola: No worries, dudettes.

 _(They keep eating their delicious dinner, until suddenly, Lola farts, much to everyone's disgust.)_

Luna: Lola, the heck did you just do?!

Luan: We're eating here, for crying out Loud! _(cackles)_ Get it? But seriously, what gives?!

Lola: Well, thanks to Ms. Snorezilla over here... _(points at Lynn with thumb)_...I'm out of class game, and I've thrown the so-called "manners" out of my life.

 _(And this causes Lincoln and the rest of sisters, expect for Lily, giving Lynn death stare and growl at her, at the same time. She gulps, nervously, and runs off.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(Lincoln comes out of his room with fantasy comic, and approaches Lola with it.)_

Lincoln: Hey, Lola. Want to read some fantasy comics with me?

Lola: No thanks, Lincoln. Thanks to Lynn, I'm now more into masculine stuff, and no longer interested in girly stuff. That includes my former dress.

 _(Lincoln crosses his arms and glares deeply at Lynn.)_

Lincoln: _(through gritted teeth)_ You, didn't...

 _(Lynn chuckles nervously and runs off again. Later that day, Lola is walking around in the living room, while the rest of sisters with Lincoln are watching Dream Boat.)_

Lori: Hey Lola, care to join us?

Lola: No can do, sis. Thanks to Gloaty-Pants over there, Dream Boat is no longer my thing, and I find it boring.

 _(This causes the rest of sisters, along with Lincoln, dragging Lynn back into her and Lucy's room, out of anger.)_

Lynn: Dang it.

 _ **The next day...**_

 _(Lynn Sr. comes home to inform kids that Lola isn't participating in the pageants anymore.)_

Lynn Sr: Kids, I've noticed that your sister, Lola, is not taking part in pageants anymore. Can any of you tell me why?

Lola: I can, Dad. Lynn told me that I could make my life better by living an average lifestyle, and so I did it. I'm not in pageants anymore, I've thrown them out as well out of my life, I feel better, by the way.

Lynn Sr: _(glares at his daugther)_ Is this true, Junior?

Lynn: Yes, Dad...

Lynn Sr: I'm afraid we'll be in a long talk about this, young lady.

Lori: I agree. Still, this is literally irritating, with Lola being like this.

Leni: Yeah.

Luna: Thirded that.

 _(Lynn reluctantly nods, while she covers her face with baseball glove in guilt and humiliation. Later that evening, Lynn is outside in the park, sad from everything she caused for herself. Her sisters and Lincoln are mad at her for changing Lola for the worse.)_

Lynn: _(sighs, to herself)_ Seriously, what I have done...? I caused everyone to be mad at me, just because I asked Lola if she could look up to me...

 _(While she's hanging her head in shame, her friend, Polly Pain, comes to her.)_

Polly: Lynn?

Lynn: Hey, Polly...

Polly: You look down, what's wrong?

Lynn: I caused my sisters to be mad at me just because I asked one of my little sisters, Lola, to look up to me.

Polly: I see. What happened during that, though?

Lynn: Well, she farted during dinner, refused to take part in pageants and watch Dream Boat with us.

Polly: Whoa. Talk about new, but disgusting lifestyle.

Lynn: Yeah...

Polly: Wanna hang out with me for now?

Lynn: I'm sorry, Polly, but I really have to go and make things right with my sisters and Lincoln.

Polly: Alright. How is he, by the way?

Lynn: All fine.

Polly: Alrighty. Tell him I said hi.

Lynn: Will do. Well, I gotta go now. Bye, Pol.

Polly: Good luck out there, Lynn. Later.

 _(Lynn comes back to her house to finally change Lola back into her old self and apologize to all of her sisters for everything she did. She enters the twins' room.)_

Lynn: Hey, Lola.

Lola: 'Sup, Lynn.

Lynn: I'm very sorry to say this, but...can you please go back to your old self?

Lola: _(confused)_ What? Why?

Lynn: Because I can't be ganged up by the others and Lincoln, because look what happened during that dinner. You farted, and everyone else was giving me the darn death glare.

Lola: ...Very well. I will comply.

Lynn: Oh... _(hugs her)_...thank you, sis.

 _(Unknown to them, Lincoln and the rest of sisters are watching them from the hallway.)_

 _ **Several mintues later...**_

 _(The Loud kids, expect for Lola and Lynn, are in the living room, watching some more TV.)_

Lori: Do you think that could've worked?

Luna: I hope so. Come to think of it...didn't something like this already happened over 3 weeks ago?

Lincoln: Yeah, but can we not talk about it? The last time already did gave me one heck of a ride, thanks to my jerks of friends, expect for Clyde.

Lisa: I concur, should've thought twice before listened to you in the first place. But I still love you, elder brother unit.

Lori: We too, Linky. Just don't do it again, alright?

Lincoln: Alright.

Luna: That's the spirit, Linky. _(strokes her hair)_

 _(After they're done chatting, Lola and Lynn come downstairs. She's back to her beauty-loving self now.)_

Lynn: Hey, guys. Look, I'm sorry for screwing things up with Lola, and I promise not to do it again.

Lola: And I'm back to my old self now. But I still love you all, guys, honestly.

Lincoln: We do forgive you, Lynn. Just don't repeat my mistakes in the near future, OK?

Lynn: Yes. I'll try my best. Once again, I'm sorry.

 _(The rest of gang now group hug Lynn in graduation for making things right with their pageant-loving litte sister. James and Normand enter the living room, confused.)_

James: Hey, guys. Did we miss something?

Normand: Yeah, what did we miss?

Lori: ...Nothing much, literally.

Lincoln: Yeah.

Luna: Yep.

James: ...If you say so.

Normand: Huh.

THE END


	10. L is for Loveless

_Author's Note: The following story is sequel to L is for Love episode._

 _(4 days passed after events of L is for Love. James' and Normand's mansion, evening. Our famous European adults are enjoying themselves, James is watching TV, while Normand is playing some arcade in the game room. Sometime later, they regroup in the living room, and discuss their plans for the tomorrow.)_

Normand: So what do you want to do for tomorrow, dude?

James: Why don't we get down to mall and buy ourselves plenty of snacks and drinks?

Normand: You read my mind. Anything else?

James: Yeah, we should hang out more often with Louds. Firstly. we'll play some golf with Lori and Lincoln.

Normand: Why not? Not like they're that boring, anyways.

James: Uh-huh. _(yawns)_ I'm beat. Let's get down to our beds and enjoy some fresh air tomorrow.

Normand: Sure thing. See ya next morning, mate.

James: Likewise, dude.

 _ **The next day...**_

 _(James and Normand are in the golf course, playing the sport with Lori and Lincoln together. They're not competing against each other or anything, just casually playing all together.)_

Lincoln: Hey Lori...I'm sorry again about your clubs, I just wanted some me time, but-

Lori: It's alright, Linc, and don't worry - I should've been more concerned about your well-being than some silly clubs. _(to James)_ And thanks Jimmy, for buying me new clubs.

James: No problem, Lori.

 _(They keep playing golf for quite some time.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(The four are coming out of golf course, then Lori makes a strange decision.)_

Lori: Hey Lincoln, why don't you follow me and Normand back home with James in his sports car?

Lincoln: Sure.

James: Fine by me.

Lori: Alright. Come on in, Normand.

Normand: _(a bit confused)_...OK.

 _(James and Lincoln enter sports car while Normand and Lori get into Vanzilla. The blonde teenager starts the van, and both parties are going home now.)_

Lori: Normand, listen...we're literally going to talk about Jimmy.

Normand: OK, what is it?

Lori: ...Does he have his own girlfriend?

Normand: No, he doesn't.

Lori: _(shocked)_ What? Why not?

Normand: Well, not going to lie here - he cares about his own survival than love. In fact - he's loveless for the rest of his life.

Lori: I...see. How come, though?

Normand: Well, like your grandfather, he fought in a war. Two major ones, to be precise.

Lori: He fought twice?!

Normand: Yeah. World War II, and European Civil War.

Lori: Never heard of that one...

Normand: Well, it happened between Italy and Switzerland. He decided to fight against Italy, since they were Nazi Germany's allies.

Lori: Yeah? And how long did it last?

Normand: From December 1979 to November 1982.

Lori: I see.

Normand: As for moral support, he decided that girls aren't the thing he needs, because he's the leader of his group, and it's called European Commonwealth.

Lori: Yeah?

Normand: Yeah.

Lori: And all of them are males only, yes?

Normand: Correct.

Lori: Huh, OK.

 _ **40 minutes later...**_

 _(James, Normand, Lori and Lincoln have made it back to their home street. European duo reconcile at their mansion, while the Loud kids go back inside their house.)_

James: Man, golf can really relieve your nerves.

Normand: It indeed can.

James: Come on, let's get down to mall.

Normand: Alright. Right behind you, dude.

 _(They get in James' sports car and drive off to the mall.)_

 ** _Several minutes later..._**

 _(The European duo park right outside the mall, exit car and enter the building.)_

Normand: So what are we going to do?

James: Why don't we grab some snacks and enjoy the fancy food?

Normand: And you even ask. Come on!

 _(And with that, they go to plenty of resturants the mall has to offer.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

James: Man, that was really tasty.

Normand: Indeed. Now let's go play some arcades.

James: You read my mind. Heh heh heh.

 _(They walk now to the arcades. Haiku, Lucy's best friend, is in the mall, unknown to European two. She's already there, playing Mortal Kombat 3. She finishes several minutes later, but just as she's about to leave, she spots James and Normand entering the arcade. And that really does it - Haiku sees James, hears his deep voice...and suddenly gasps, gets in love with him, because he wears red suit, looks so strong and manly.)_

Haiku: Ba...ba...ba...ba...ba...

 _(The European two notice this.)_

James: Excuse me?

Haiku: Ba...ba...ba... _(giggles dreamily and widely smiles)_

 _(The British realizes what's going on, and this has dealt a strong blow to his mental state.)_

James: No, no, NO, _NOOOOOOOOO!_

 _(Everyone else in the area has heard this and is shocked.)_

James: _(really pissed)_ GodF[BEEP]dammit! I thought I got over this f[BEEP]ing bullS[BEEP]!

Normand: Yeah!

James: First HER, now this! And I thought things couldn't get any f[BEEP]ing worse!

Normand: Same here.

James: Let's get the f[BEEP] out of here, before this girl will tackle me down and shower with damn kisses!

Normand: Agreed, come on.

 _(The two make it out of mall quickly. Afterwards, Haiku is really lovestruck, she now begins to get crazy over the British psychopath. She leaves the mall, goes home, and begins to draw lots of anime-like pictures of James, while imagines herself going out with our British hero, making love to each other (and not in the way we think it is) and enjoying themselves the most pleasant way possible.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(We cut to the park where Lucy and Haiku are sitting there together, and discussing the latter's crush on the British.)_

Haiku: OK Lucy, I am not going to lie here...I am madly in love with a guy in red suit.

Lucy: Really? I...see. If you're talking the brown-haired one, his name is James, and is our neighbor next door.

Haiku: Your...neighbor?

Lucy: Yes, he lives in a mansion next to us, along with his partner, Normand.

Haiku: The one with black hair and green shirt?

Lucy: Yeah, that's him.

Haiku: Oh, man, I'm so in love with your neighbor, Lucy. He's so strong, so manly, so...psychotic, so red...yeah... _(smiles dreamily again)_

Lucy: O-K...?

Haiku: Yeah. Your neighbor is so good, Lucy, I can't wait to be his dear girlfriend.

Normand: About that, actually.

Lucy: Huh?

 _(The goth girls turn around and see Normand, who's approaching them.)_

Haiku: You must be Normand, yes?

Normand: Yeah, that's me.

Haiku: Can I talk to Jimmy? Because I really wish to express to him how much do I love him. But...why did he flipped out earlier?

Normand: When he realized that you were having a crush on him, it really began to aggravate him.

Lucy: How come?

Normand: Well, let's just say a certain girl already caused him to go nuts one time with her bizzare crush on him.

Haiku: I...see. Anyway, I'm gonna get home and do some things. See you guys later.

Lucy: Later, Haiku.

Normand: See ya.

 _(Haiku goes home, she sits at her desk and starting writing down on paper the same "secret admirer" fiasco that involved Luna and Sam last time.)_

 _ **The next day...**_

 _(Haiku finishes her letter, exits her home and goes to Loud house and knocks on the door. Lucy opens.)_

Lucy: Hey, Haiku. What's up?

Haiku: Lucy, here, you should give this letter to James.

Lucy: OK, I'll take it

Haiku: Thanks, I'll be in touch. Bye, Lucy.

Lucy: Alright. Later, Haiku.

 _(She leaves the Loud residence. Lucy closes the door, then all of sisters and Lincoln are approaching her.)_

Luna: Hey, Lucy. What's with that letter?

Lucy: No idea. Should we read it, though?

Lori: I don't see why not. Not like it's for us anyway.

Lisa: I concur.

Leni: Come on, read it!

Lincoln: I don't know, though...

Leni: Don't be shy, Linky, all fine.

Lincoln: ...Alright.

Lucy: Very well, then. "Dear James, you really have no idea how madly am I in love with you. You look so cool, so good, so psychotic, that I really wish to become your most loved girl ever. Please, show up to me as soon as you can, then we'll talk this out. -Your secret admirer"

 _(Everyone oohs from hearing such thing.)_

Lori: So someone is in love with him?

Lucy: Yes. Haiku, she's the one having crush on our British neighbor.

 _(Then they gasp from this.)_

Lori: We gotta help Jimmy!

Luna: We have to set him up!

 _(Everyone is now shouting their help for James, until Normand comes in and interrupts it all.)_

Normand: I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is one problem that we should be aware of.

Luna: What is it, Normand?

Normand: There is 95% chance that he'll refuse to do this.

Lynn: What? Why not?

Normand: He cares about his own survival than love. He decided that love is nothing to him, and will keep it that way forever.

Girls: Aww...

Lori: And there's no way to convince him otherwise, right?

Normand: Correct. He does not accept love whatsoever in his life.

 _(Everyone in the living room disperses, sad from hearing such bitter fact. Normand leaves the Loud residence for his and James' mansion.)_

 _ **Sometime later...**_

 _(James and Lucy meet up in the park.)_

James: So, you called me, Lucy?

Lucy: Yes, Jimmy. Here.

 _(Gives him Haiku's letter. Haiku herself sees this from behind a tree, and proceeds to look on. James reads the letter, with Haiku getting excited. The British finishes reading, several seconds later.)_

Haiku: _(whispering)_ Please, please...!

James: ...No, I am NOT doing this.

Haiku: _(gets shocked)_ Wh-what?!

James: _(crumbles the letter into ball and throws it away)_ Not this doing retarded s[BEEP], and this secret admirer can go f[BEEP] themselves.

 _(And with that, he walks away, angrily. Lucy is somewhat shocked, until she sees Haiku, completely heartbroken by what James just did. She approaches her best friend.)_

Lucy: Haiku...?

 _(She completely breaks down by crying and runs away while leaving her tears behind. Lucy is now really flabbergasted.)_

Lucy: ... _(to readers)_ And I thought Lincoln was bad enough when he lied about Ronnie Anne coming to that dance with him.

 _(She now walks away too, completely sad by what just happened between James and Haiku.)_

THE END


End file.
